


Regrets do nothing to me.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry only wants a nice conversation, Blow Jobs, But he's a nice dick, Condoms, Dating, Everyone is mad at Barry, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, He is lonely, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Leonard Snart is a dick, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Lisa Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Rogues Being Rogues, Touch-Starved, Virginity, actually, no Savitar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Después de volver del Flashpoint Barry descubre que, a pesar de todas las meteduras de pata, algo ha salido bien después de todo ya que, inesperadamente, Leonard Snart está vivo.





	1. No time travel would fix you.

Cada cierto tiempo, el apodado como Capitán Frío se colaba en los laboratorios STAR., pero no para robar nada, ni para hablar con nadie.

Esquivaba las cámaras como el ladrón profesional que era, y se paseaba por el lugar como si fuera su propia casa para espiar a los amiguitos de Flash y al propio velocista.

Lo más habitual era encontrárselos centrados en algún caso o pensando en cómo derrotar a algún meta especialmente molesto, pero también había veces en las que simplemente los veía charlando e incluso rara vez discutiendo.

Ésa era una de las no habituales.

–¿Viajaste en el tiempo para salvar a tu madre?

Fue Cisco el que lo preguntó, evidentemente molesto y con ganas de tirarse al cuello de su mejor amigo.

–Sí, verás, yo… estaba hundido, no pensaba cuando lo hice –El chico estaba nervioso y, por alguna razón, hablaba con culpabilidad–. Pero corregí el error.

–¿Corregiste el error? –preguntó de nuevo el otro–. ¿O tan solo empeoraste las cosas? –Se levantó de la mesa, casi temblando por la rabia que sentía–. ¡Mi hermano está muerto, John tiene un hijo en vez de una hija, Iris no le habla a su padre y Caitlin tiene los poderes de Killer Frost!

–Cisco, yo…

–¡Y lo peor de todo es que ahora no quieres volver al pasado para cambiar todos los desastres que has causado!

El criminal se sorprendió y a la vez se alteró, pues el que era el héroe de Central City no solo podía viajar en el tiempo y cambiar la historia, sino que además les había hecho algo horrible a sus amigos más cercanos.

Eso le dio qué pensar mientras salía de allí de la misma forma sigilosa en la que había entrado, pues si el joven había podido matar al hermano del científico y hacer que la chica de la que estaba enamorado no le hablara a su padre, ¿qué sería entonces capaz de hacerles a sus enemigos? ¿A él?

Fue en ese momento que decidió que no quería averiguarlo, y por ello se fue a su apartamento a pensar un plan.

***

Tras la discusión con sus amigos, Barry había sido prácticamente echado de los Laboratorios STAR, por lo que sin ganas de ir a casa a discutir también con su padre y su mejor amiga, se marchó al único lugar al que sabría que podría ir sin tener que preocuparse demasiado de lo que opinara la gente de él.

En Jitters, el velocista se puso en la cola para esperar su turno, pidió un “Flash” y se sentó en una mesa, solo y sin poder dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en cómo la había fastidiado.

Unos minutos después de que el chico pidiera su segundo café y volviera a sentarse en el mismo sitio en el que había estado hasta ese momento, entró en el local alguien que llamó mucho la atención del joven.

Durante todo el rato que el hombre estuvo esperando su turno para pedir lo estuvo observando, pero no fue hasta que pidió que el otro se acercó a él y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba.

–¿Qué diablos quieres, _Barry_? –preguntó el ladrón–. Has estado mirándome desde que he entrado, así que habla.

El velocista lo miró fijamente, en silencio, durante unos segundos, observando después a su alrededor como si creyera que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era real, pero finalmente volvió a dirigir sus ojos hasta donde estaba el criminal, mirándolo confundido.

–Parece que no lo fastidié todo al fin y al cabo.

–¿De qué hablas? Sé claro o me largo.

El joven se quedó pensativo, dudando en si era buena idea o no contarle su situación al hombre que tenía delante de él, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y en ese mismo momento no tenía una mejor opción.

–Había otro velocista, Zoom –Comenzó a explicar–, que me puso las cosas muy difíciles, y bueno, entre otras cosas… asesinó a mi padre –Bajó la mirada hasta su café–. Cuando por fin conseguí pararlo yo… estaba destrozado, necesitaba un descanso, _una recompensa_ –Se llevó una mano la cara y suspiró–. Así que viajé al pasado hasta la noche en que mi madre fue asesinada y la salvé –Negó levemente con la cabeza–. Unos meses después me di cuenta de que todo había sido un error y volví a dejar que todo pasara como estaba previsto, pero cuando volví aquí, algunas cosas eran distintas.

–Espera un momento, chico –dijo el ladrón–, algunos no podemos _llevar tu velocidad_ –El CSI se obligó a aguantar la sonrisa que quería salir a causa de la broma–. ¿Viajar al pasado y cambiar acontecimientos es algo que haces a menudo?

–No –contestó–, ¿de hacerlo no crees que te hubiera impedido traicionarme, o hacerte con la pistola de hielo desde un principio? –preguntó–. O me habría advertido de que Wells era en realidad Reverso, o que Jay en realidad era Zoom, o también habría podido impedirme crear la singularidad… Así habría salvado a mucha gente que no merecía morir por mi culpa.

–Tu rollo de súper héroe acaba cansando –Le dio un sorbo a su café tras decirlo–. ¿Todas esas personas que han muerto lo hicieron porque tú las pusiste en el camino? –preguntó– ¿Las pusiste en ese lugar y en ese momento? –El criminal negó con la cabeza– La gente toma sus propias decisiones, chico, y si te sigues culpando de lo que hacen los demás, ese error tan grave del que te estás lamentando no será el único.

–Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró–. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?

–Quizá tenga un plan que requiera tenerte de mi lado –contestó–, o quizá tan solo busque información.

–O tal vez no seas tan malo como quieres hacer ver y tan solo has querido ayudarme al ver que tenía mala cara.

El chico sonrió levemente de lado, pensando de nuevo que tenía razón sobre lo que pensaba de él y que el Capitán Frío no era tan horrible, tan solo había crecido bajo circunstancias horribles.

– _Ve más despacio_ , chico –Lo miró fijamente a los ojos–. Soy un criminal, no te fíes de mí, te acabaré volviendo a traicionar.

–O quizá solo tienes miedo de admitir que puedes ser mejor.

El mayor se terminó su café y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a irse. Él ya había hecho su trabajo acercándose al velocista y advirtiéndole sobre sus intenciones para no jugar tan sucio como en un principio había planeado.

–Yo ya te he advertido.

–Oye, Snart –Volvió a hablar el joven–. Ha sido… agradable hablar contigo.

El ladrón lo miró a los ojos durante un momento, pensando en que tal vez podría dar el siguiente paso de su plan y que el otro no se daría cuenta, por lo que acabó sonriendo levemente de lado.

–Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que mañana me pase por aquí a la misma hora de hoy –explicó sin dar muchas vueltas–. Y hay una pequeña posibilidad de que si para cuando llegue ya tenga un café listo, pueda quedarme un rato a hablar.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin prisas, igual que había entrado, y unos minutos después ya había desaparecido del campo visual del CSI.

Barry, sin embargo, se quedó sentado durante un rato más, bebiéndose su café con calma y pensando en si debería o no volver allí al día siguiente a la misma hora para hablar con alguien del que no debería fiarse tanto como lo hacía.

Finalmente, se levantó de la mesa, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y sonrió levemente pensando en que no estaría mal tomarse un pequeño descanso de su vida y volver a hablar un rato con alguien para desahogarse.

Por su cabeza se le pasó que, ya que en esos momentos no tenía a nadie más para charlar, ¿qué mal podía hacerle pasar un rato con alguien que ya sabía muchos de sus problemas?


	2. Just need some kind words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry va a la cafetería. Snart decide ir también.

Para cuando el ladrón llegó a la cafetería, pudo ver sentado en una mesa al velocista, solo, con un café en sus manos y otro delante de él, en un asiento que no estaría vacío durante mucho más tiempo.

El más joven había tenido un día duro, por la mañana había vuelto a intentar arreglar las cosas entre su mejor amiga y su padre, pero tan solo había conseguido que ambos le gritaran de nuevo y le dijeran que dejara de meterse.

Ambos tenían razones para comportarse así, el CSI lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara ver a sus dos seres más queridos enfadados el uno con el otro, y prefería que por lo menos se pusieran de acuerdo en una cosa, aunque fuera discutir con él.

Después de ese fiasco, tras haber vuelto a llegar tarde al trabajo una vez más y haber sido reprimido por su nuevo y repelente compañero de laboratorio al que no sabía cómo había podido aguantar, recibió una llamada de un crimen, y tuvo que desaparecer de repente, ganándose todavía más la desconfianza del rubio.

Finalmente, tras detener al causante de los problemas que lo habían obligado a salir del trabajo y volver a los laboratorios STAR., tuvo un trato de silencio y dos tipos de mirada por parte de sus amigos.

Cisco lo miraba casi con odio, enfadado y sabiendo que no iba a perdonarle por el error que había cometido esa vez, y Caitlin lo miraba temerosa y con tristeza, como si estuviera aterrada de hacerle daño o del daño que él pudiera hacerle a ella, pero a la vez sintiéndose mal por no dirigirle la palabra.

Sabiendo que no era querido allí, se cambió enseguida y volvió a la estación de policía para terminar su jornada laboral. Nada más salió del trabajo se fue directo a Jitters, **necesitando** hablar con alguien y desahogarse.

Si ese alguien acababa resultando ser nada más y nada menos que el Capitán Frío, Barry no podía culparse de ello, pues nadie más de confianza en su vida le hablaba y no podía simplemente ir a un extraño y decirle que era Flash. Eso nunca podría acabar bien.

El criminal pudo darse cuenta en el mismo instante en el que se sentó que el velocista quería hablar. _Estaba ansioso_ por hablar con alguien, con quien fuera, y él no podía simplemente no aprovecharse de ello.

–Hey –dijo el superhéroe con una sonrisa triste–, has venido.

–He venido –Cogió su café y le dio un sorbo, comprobando que estaba recién hecho–, y supongo que tú sigues queriendo confiarle a tu enemigo tus secretos y vulnerabilidades.

–Oh, vamos, Snart, no eres mi enemigo –El joven miró a su acompañante a los ojos–. Has tenido muchas oportunidades de matarme y todavía no lo has hecho.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Sonrió de lado–. El juego volvería a ser muy aburrido para mí.

–Si creer eso te hace sentir mejor –El CSI se alzó levemente de hombros, contento por tener una conversación real por fin–. Por cierto, antes de nada, ¿conoces a un tipo llamado Rip Hunter?

El Capitán Frío miró al otro a los ojos, sin dejar ver ningún gesto en su cara que delatara sus pensamientos, pues no necesitaba darle al chico más información de la necesaria. Al contrario que Barry, él sabía con quién debía compartir o no cosas importantes.

Definitivamente, y tras pensarlo un poco, no le vino nadie a la cabeza con ese nombre, pero eso no quería decir que le fuera a poner las cosas fáciles al velocista. Al fin y al cabo, nunca lo hacía.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –habló con fingida curiosidad–. ¿Algún meta-humano problemático del que te quieres deshacer?

El héroe se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos, aunque su ceño fruncido le dejaba entender al otro que estaba pensando en qué contestar.

–No, tan solo es un caso de la policía en el que trabajo –mintió–. Nos está costando encontrar pistas que nos lleven hasta él y pensé que podría intentar preguntarte.

El instinto del ladrón le dijo que no se creyera lo que su acompañante le había dicho, además de que el joven había dudado al hablar, por lo que eso no lo favorecía en nada, pero a pesar de ello decidió seguirle un poco el juego.

–Pues no, no lo conozco de nada –contestó–, y aunque lo conociera, la información tiene un precio, así que tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez que quieras preguntarme algo sobre mis negocios.

–Um… sí, está bien, entendido –Le dio un sorbo a su café y desvió la mirada–. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –El criminal lo miró con una ceja alzada pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza–. ¿Dónde está Mick? Quiero decir, tú estás aquí conmigo, así que…

–¿Preocupado porque empiece a incendiar cosas? –Sonrió de lado con algo de diversión–. No te preocupes, chico, Mick está tranquilito en su casa, sabe cómo comportarse aunque no esté yo alrededor, no necesita una niñera.

 _“O por lo menos no la mayoría del tiempo si no se aburre”,_ pensó mientras le daba otro trago a su café, disfrutando del sabor y dejando que la cafeína hiciera su efecto manteniéndolo alerta.

–Ya, por supuesto –murmuró el más joven–, perdona.

–Olvídalo –El criminal miró a su alrededor para intentar explicar el extraño comportamiento del velocista, pero no vio nada sospechoso–. Creí que querrías seguir hablando de tus sentimientos en vez de trabajar en tus casos o preguntarme sobre mis compañeros.

–Sí, bueno –Suspiró–. La verdad es que he tenido un día bastante malo y no me apetece recordarlo una y otra vez –Negó levemente con la cabeza–. Al fin y al cabo, tienen razones para estar enfadados conmigo y culparme.

–Oh, ¿de verdad? –preguntó–. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por querer hacer algo para ti por una vez después de haber sacrificado tantas cosas por los demás?

–No lo entiendes, Snart –El CSI bajó la mirada a su café casi vacío–. Al cambiar la línea temporal puedo crear catástrofes, hacer un futuro peor que el que ya existía.

–Y ahora lo sabes –El ladrón se acabó su propia bebida y apartó el vaso–. Y creo que si has llegado hasta aquí es porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no volver a tropezar en esa misma piedra.

El héroe lo miró con algo de esperanza, sintiendo que un pequeño peso había sido quitado de sus hombros al escuchar las palabras de apoyo del otro hombre.

Entonces, el Capitán Frío se levantó de la mesa para irse de allí, preparando mentalmente su siguiente paso para avanzar con su plan, pues el velocista se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil para acercarse a él.

–¿Volverás mañana?

–No –contestó el criminal–. No puedo permitirme el lujo de que algún amigo tuyo me pille por repetir una y otra vez las visitas a este lugar, y en principio solo iba a pasar por aquí ayer –explicó–. Ya me he arriesgado demasiado.

– Sí, lo entiendo –repitió–, no puedes dejar que te cojan y te vuelvan a meter en la cárcel.

El mayor cogió una servilleta, sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y escribió en ella una dirección y el nombre de un restaurante antes de ponerla delante del otro.

–Exacto –contestó–. Pero mañana cenaré allí a las diez –Se guardó el bolígrafo de nuevo–. Si vienes, no llegues tarde y lleva dinero, porque si no pagas tú, no lo hará nadie.

Por la mirada del chico antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la calle, supo que estaría allí sin dudarlo, por lo que sonrió levemente de lado una vez fuera y caminó hacia su casa.

Sí, quizá Flash habría peleado un poco más, pero Barry Allen le estaba dejando el camino limpio para poder hacer con él lo que le diera la gana. Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo que el chico estuviera comiendo de su mano.


	3. I will take advantage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Snart cenan en un restaurante.

La desesperación del joven se podía oler, estaba solo, triste y necesitado del contacto humano que sus amigos y familia le habían negado por haber cometido un error.

Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido para poder meterse en la vida del héroe antes de que solucionara sus problemas con ellos y ya no fuera necesario, pero aun así calculaba cada paso que daba para no parecer sospechoso.

Tenía que actuar como que fingía que no le importaba lo que le pasaba al joven, tenía que hacerle creer que quería escucharle y animarlo para que se acercara cada vez más a él y no pudiera vivir sin su presencia.

Tal y como el criminal le dijo a su más reciente presa, fue al restaurante cuyo nombre había escrito en la servilleta, y se metió en él tras asegurarse de que el velocista no lo hubiera delatado.

Snart dudaba que algo así pudiera haber ocurrido dado que el chico todavía estaba muy triste y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, además de que tenían un trato que mantener, pero aun así el ladrón era precavido.

No mucho después de que se acomodara en una de las mesas, llegó el joven y, como rara vez hacía, no había llegado tarde. Leonard estaba seguro que era porque él se lo había dicho.

–Es triste que estés aquí conmigo en vez de con tus amigos o familia –dijo con tono aburrido sin molestarse en saludarlo–. Deberías arreglar los problemas que tienes con ellos en vez de corretear detrás de mí en busca de un poco de atención.

–Sí, tienes razón –El chico, ya sentado delante de él, bajó la mirada–, pero quizá me gusta la atención que me prestas.

–Solo te estoy usando, Barry, deberías saber eso.

–¿Y con qué intención? –preguntó–. Estos dos últimos días tan solo te has sentado y me has escuchado sin pedir nada a cambio, e incluso has tratado de subirme la moral –Volvió a levantar los ojos para mirarlo–. Además, quizá yo también te esté usando a ti.

El mayor negó con la cabeza en silencio. Le había advertido más veces de las que quizá debía para no poner en riesgo su plan, pero parecía que los avisos tan solo hacían que el velocista creyera más en él.

–En ese caso puedes usarme todo lo que quieras.

Tocaba pasar a la siguiente fase, la del flirteo. Ahora solo tenía que darle una pista por aquí, dejarle otra por allá y probablemente después de la cena acabaran en la cama.

El sexo sería un buen desahogo adictivo para el héroe y necesitaría más, y desde luego que el criminal no iba a negarse el buen placer de probar el cuerpo de ese chico después de tanto tiempo observándolo desde la distancia. No estaba ciego.

El chico se sonrojó por el comentario, sabiendo la intención con la que el otro lo había dicho y bajó la mirada con vergüenza hasta que unos segundos después la camarera apareció con las cartas.

Ambos miraron bien lo que querían y el mayor no se cortó a la hora de pedir lo que le apetecía. Al fin y al cabo, él no iba a pagar.

–Háblame sobre ti –pidió el CSI–. Quiero decir, estos días te he estado hablando de mis problemas, creo que debería devolverte el favor y escucharte yo a ti esta vez.

–Yo no tengo problemas –contestó–. Lo único que me preocupa es el próximo robo que voy a cometer, y desde luego no te voy a hablar sobre eso.

–No, claro, por supuesto –murmuró el más joven–, eso sería contraproducente porque entonces yo sabría cuál es tu objetivo, y me adelantaría a ti y no podrías robarlo –Miró al camarero que se acercaba con sus platos–, y está claro que yo no te voy a ayudar porque trabajo para la policía y además, bueno, _ya sabes_.

–Barry –Snart habló con tono firme–, estás divagando.

–Lo siento –Se rascó la nuca, algo sonrojado–, a veces lo hago cuando me pongo nervioso.

–Pues no lo estés –Sonrió de lado–, _todavía_ no tienes razones para estar nervioso.

La forma en la que lo miró, comiéndoselo con los ojos, y el tono tan sugestivo que usó, no dejaron lugar a dudas sobre qué era lo que tenía en mente, y eso solo consiguió que Barry se sonrojara todavía más y mirara fijamente a su plato.

–Há-háblame de tu hermana –El héroe finalmente consiguió formar una frase–. ¿Cómo está?

–¿Primero Mick y ahora Lisa? –preguntó con una ceja alzada–. Si no te conociera diría que estás intentando sacarme información.

–No, no es nada de eso –explicó–. Solo quería sacar un tema de conversación, pero no soy bueno en esas cosas, y tampoco nos conocemos tanto, así que pensé que tal vez…

–Barry, estás divagando otra vez –Lo cortó de golpe para que no se alargara–. Lisa está bien, está fuera del Estado, pasándoselo bien y viviendo su vida como si cada día fuera el último –Sonrió levemente–. No hablamos mucho cuando estamos alejados el uno del otro porque tenemos nuestras vidas, pero nos aseguramos de intercambiar por lo menos un par de mensajes cada día para asegurarnos de que el otro está bien.

En una situación normal el criminal nunca habría admitido algo así, pero el velocista ya sabía lo mucho que quería y se preocupaba por su hermanita pequeña, por lo que no tenía ningún sentido ocultarle esa información.

Además, era una buena forma de hacerle sentir que se estaba abriendo, que él también confiaba por lo menos un poco en el otro y que podrían hablar un poco más tranquilamente.

–Eso es genial –contestó el chico con una leve sonrisa, aunque enseguida se convirtió en un gesto triste–. Es bueno saber que no todo ha cambiado y que no he jodido por completo la línea temporal en la que vivía.

El resto de la cena continuó entre charlas sin demasiada importancia pero que hacía el rato que estaban juntos más ameno.

El ladrón se aseguró de no dar ningún tipo de información importante mientras hablaba, y escuchó con atención todo lo que le decía el velocista para clasificarlo en su cabeza y poder desechar más adelante las cosas que no podría usar para su plan.

Barry por su parte, estaba relajado, aunque algo triste por su situación, y se sentía un poco más ligero con cada palabra que le iba diciendo al otro hombre.

Después de todo el día escuchando gritos contra su persona o incluso siendo tratado con silencio absoluto, una conversación normal y corriente, aunque fuera contra uno de sus enemigos, le parecía un regalo caído del Cielo.

El criminal, siempre que podía y de las formas más sutiles que pudo, se encargó de insinuarle al CSI que estaba más que abierto a la idea de tener sexo con él, y cada vez que hacía algún comentario de ese tipo, el chico se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. Adorable.

–Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos levantando –dijo Snart, dejando que el otro pagara–. Ya he estado aquí mucho rato y un hombre no ha dejado de mirar cada dos por tres hacia aquí desde hace quince minutos.

Unos segundos después, ambos estaban fuera del restaurante, al lado de la moto del ladrón, preparándose para irse.

–Yo… um… eh…

–Ahora tienes dos opciones, _Flash_ –susurró de forma provocativa–. Puedes irte a tu casa –habló alargando un poco la última vocal–, o puedes esperar aquí unos minutos hasta que arregle un asunto y luego dejar que te lleve a tu nuevo apartamento donde, sin duda, nos lo pasaremos bastante bien.


	4. A date, or not a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Snart se van a casita del héroe a divertise... pero Leonard acaba descubriendo algo que no se esperaba.

El ladrón le había dado dos opciones muy claras: o irse a casa él solo, o esperar e irse a casa con él y tener una larga y placentera noche de sexo.

El mayor no lo había especificado, pero por las miradas y los comentarios que había estado haciendo a lo largo de la cena, tenía muy claras cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Sabía que tenía que irse, que una cosa era seguirlo como un cachorro perdido y otra muy diferente dejarlo entrar en su casa y en su cama y tener sexo con él, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que realmente no le interesaba en absoluto ver al otro desnudo.

El velocista también podía apreciar un buen cuerpo, y aunque la mayoría de veces no era capaz de hacerlo por la parca que llevaba el criminal siempre a los robos, las pocas oportunidades que había tenido de poder verlo sin ella se agradecían.

Era una mala idea, estaba claro, una muy mala idea, pero necesitaba el calor corporal de otra persona, necesitaba contacto, y Snart se lo estaba ofreciendo, así que no pensaba rechazarlo.

Sí, lo más probable era que su enemigo se estuviera aprovechando de él, que estuviera usando sus vulnerabilidades para simplemente acostarse con él, pero lo cierto era que el CSI también se estaba aprovechando de los intereses del mayor para conseguir lo que él quería y necesitaba.

–Así que al final has decidido quedarte –La voz del Capitán Frío se escuchó cerca del otro–, y parece que has decidido acomodarte en mi moto.

El héroe había apoyado su cadera sobre el asiento del vehículo cuando ya había estado esperando unos minutos, y continuaba en esa misma posición.

–Sopesé varias opciones y ésta me pareció la más entretenida –contestó el joven, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía–. ¿Nos vamos ya?

– _Frena un poco_ , chico –El criminal sonrió de lado–, no hay ninguna prisa, tenemos toda la noche por delante.

Tras decir eso, apartó al velocista de la moto y subió el asiento para sacar dos cascos del compartimento que había, poniéndose uno antes de darle el otro al CSI.

–¿En serio? –El de pelo castaño miró el casco como si fuera un extraterrestre–. No creo que…

–Tu súper-velocidad no te curará de la muerte si tenemos un accidente y da la casualidad de que te abres la cabeza y se te sale medio cerebro –cortó enseguida al otro–. Si no quieres ir hasta tu casa corriendo y prefieres ir en mi moto, entonces seguirás mis normas.

Barry suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza y se puso el casco en silencio mientras veía cómo el otro se colocaba sobre el vehículo.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos de duda, se colocó de forma torpe detrás del cuerpo del mayor, inseguro de qué era lo que debía hacer ahora.

–¿Cómo…?

–Agárrate fuerte a mi cintura –contestó sin dejarlo acabar–, y no bajes los pies.

Titubeando un poco, el más joven hizo lo que el otro le dijo y se aferró a su cuerpo, y no mucho después ambos se encontraban ya en la calle en la que vivía el velocista.

–No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende que te sepas mi dirección –Suspiró–. De hecho, no me sorprendería que supieras mi número de teléfono.

–Me halagas –contestó–. ¿Ahora abrirás las puertas o tengo que usar mis ganzúas?

–¿De verdad llevas ganzúas encima? –Frunció el ceño mientras sacaba la llave para abrir–. No, mejor no me contestes, no quiero saberlo.

Snart sonrió de lado, en silencio y caminó detrás del chico hasta que estuvieron dentro del apartamento.

Entonces, nada más la puerta estuvo cerrada tras ellos, el ladrón se acercó a su “enemigo” con calma, pero sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse, y lo besó con hambre y fiereza.

El CSI se quedó en shock por unos segundos, no habiéndose esperado lo que había ocurrido tan de repente, aunque nada más reaccionó, correspondió al beso, colocando sus manos de forma nerviosa sobre el pecho del otro.

–Relájate, _Flash_ –habló el ladrón después de separarse de los labios del joven–, puedo sentir tu pulso, así que respira hondo y dime dónde está tu habitación.

–Eso sí que es una sorpresa –contestó el del pelo castaño intentando tranquilizarse–. A estas alturas ya pensaba que te conocerías mi casa como la palma de tu mano.

El héroe tragó saliva y le dio la espalda al mayor para comenzar a caminar hacia su dormitorio, pero estaba muy nervioso y no era difícil de ver.

Alguien como él, que era prácticamente un libro abierto, para alguien como el criminal, que lo analizaba todo, era muy fácil de leer, y se lo dejó muy claro una vez estuvieron dentro del cuarto del CSI.

–Dime ahora mismo qué es lo que te ocurre –exigió–. Puedo ver claramente que estás intentando ocultarme algo, y si lo niegas me iré de aquí ahora mismo.

Sí, Barry estaba nervioso, y era normal porque al fin y al cabo iba a acostarse con el que se suponía que era su enemigo, pero el Capitán Frío podía notar que había algo más, y no le gustaba ni un poco.

El velocista tragó saliva y se giró hacia su invitado, todavía más inquieto ahora que tenía que confesar lo que le pasaba.

–Yo nunca… Es la primera vez que… que hago esto –Bajó la mirada, sonrojado–. Con otro hombre.

Snart frunció el ceño. Una cosa era aprovecharse de su necesidad de contacto para acostarse con él y otra muy distinta y bastante más cruel era ser el primero en follárselo.

No, no podía echarse ahora atrás, y menos si necesitaba esa parte del plan para tenerlo comiendo de su mano. No podía arriesgar su existencia, la de su hermana o la de Mick de esa forma.

Pero ya había fruncido el ceño, y no podía dejar el gesto en nada, por lo que levantó un poco más la cabeza y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. _“Hora de actuar.”_

–¿Tan desesperado estás por hablar con alguien que harías lo que fuera por conseguirlo? –preguntó irguiéndose todo lo que pudo para ganar altura y parecer más intimidante–. ¿Habrías aceptado a cualquiera que te hubiera ofrecido un poco de contacto humano? –Negó levemente con la cabeza– ¿De verdad te atraen los hombres o eres tan patético como para arrastrarte de esta forma?

–¿Qué? –El héroe abrió mucho los ojos–. No, no, Snart –Levantó las manos intentando calmarlo–. Claro que me atraen los hombres –Bajó la mirada avergonzado–. De hecho, más de una vez, cuando me he tenido que enfrentar a ti, habría deseado simplemente alejarte del lugar y hacerte olvidar lo que querías robar –habló sin pensarlo demasiado, tan solo queriendo excusarse–. Pero eso habría sido muy poco profesional, y bueno, se supone que en ese entonces intentabas matarme –Frunció levemente el ceño–. No es que sea masoquista, es que como no le puedo decir a mis parejas que soy Flash no tengo mucho sexo porque podría descubrirme sin querer y a veces es simplemente demasiado…

–Barry –El criminal gruñó–, estás divagando –dijo–. Otra vez.

–Lo siento –Al ser consciente de todo lo que acababa de confesar se sonrojó y miró todavía con más intensidad al suelo, incapaz de mirar a su acompañante a los ojos–. Lo que quería decir es que sí, me atraen los hombres –explicó–, y no me habría ido con el primero que me hubiera ofrecido sexo, por supuesto –Sonrió levemente, un poco avergonzado, y por fin levantó de nuevo la mirada–, hemos tenido primero una cita.

–No ha sido una cita –Sabía que el CSI bromeaba al decir eso, pero aun así tenía que ser duro, no salirse del papel–. Yo iba a cenar allí contigo o sin ti.

–Ayer me invitaste a ir –murmuró sin borrar el gesto de su cara–, y he pagado yo.

–No voy a discutir esto más –Rodó los ojos–. Ya hemos aclarado el asunto que me interesaba, ¿así que podemos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo antes?

–Por supuesto –dijo el velocista–. El lubricante y los condones están en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche.

Desvió la mirada, de nuevo un poco nervioso, pero se acercó al cuerpo del criminal con un poco más de confianza ahora que ya había confesado que nunca había practicado sexo con otro hombre.

–Bien –Leonard sonrió de lado–. Ahora desnúdate y túmbate en la cama –ordenó–. _Despacio_.


	5. Can you stay with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw. Barry y Leonard por fin llegan a la parte divertida de la noche.

El ladrón había sido claro al demandarle al otro que quería que quería que se quitara la ropa a una velocidad humana, así que el de pelo castaño había obedecido lo mejor que había sido capaz.

Mientras Snart se quitaba los zapatos para acomodarse sobre la cama, sentándose sobre ella y apoyando su espalda en el cabecero, el velocista se desabrochó la camisa con algo de prisa pero sin usar sus poderes.

Tras eso, se quitó la camiseta y no mucho rato después lo único que le quedaba era la ropa interior, casualmente roja como su traje, aunque, por supuesto, no hecha del mismo material.

–Todo fuera, _Flash_ –Sonrió de lado, mirándolo con hambre–, no quiero ver nada cubriendo ese delicioso cuerpo.

–No es justo –Frunció levemente el ceño–, tú solo te has quitado los zapatos.

–No te preocupes –contestó–, enseguida dejaré que te encargues de quitarme todo lo demás.

El héroe tragó saliva, de golpe excitado por únicamente pensar en desnudar al hombre que lo estaba mirando tan fijamente desde su propia cama.

El CSI se mordió el labio inferior, tan nervioso como ansioso por continuar con todo aquello, pero finalmente, tras unos segundos de duda, se decidió a quitarse la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba encima.

–¿Puedo ya? –preguntó mirándolo con deseo tras dar un paso hacia la cama– Lo justo es que igualemos el terreno de juego.

–Espera –Levantó una mano para hacerlo parar y sonrió de lado–. Yo nunca juego limpio.

Sin bajar su extremidad, usó la otra para desabrocharse los pantalones despacio. Muy despacio. _Demasiado despacio_. Como si tuvieran toda la vida por delante para poder seguir disfrutando de las vistas y de lo que quedaba por venir.

Cuando el hombre por fin tuvo los pantalones abiertos, metió una mano dentro de ellos y sacó su miembro de su ropa interior para masturbarse lentamente sin apartar la mirada del otro.

– _Snart_.

–Siempre supe que debajo de ese traje se escondía algo más que una cara bonita –Se relamió los labios–. Vamos, _Barry_ , ven a por tu premio.

El joven no dudó en subir a la cama y gatear hasta él, devorándole los labios con ansiedad, necesitado de contacto, de calor, de más, mientras no perdía el tiempo al quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Entonces, descontrolado por sus sentimientos y por el reciente piropo que había recibido por parte del criminal, comenzó a vibrar, aunque tan solo lo hizo durante unos segundos.

–Uh… Lo siento –murmuró el velocista, algo sonrojado–. Cuando me… emociono me pasa, no puedo controlarlo.

–¿Algo más que deba saber? –Alzó una ceja–. Esto no ha sido precisamente desagradable, pero no me gustaría llevarme más sorpresas.

–Bueno… sí –Bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y levantó una mano, totalmente rojo–. Puedo hacer vibrar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo a mi antojo.

El héroe le hizo una demostración con su extremidad, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, y pudo escuchar cómo Leonard tragaba saliva con fuerza.

–Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de no haberme acercado antes a ti con malas intenciones –dijo–. Cuántas oportunidades y tiempo perdido.

–Tus intenciones nunca son buenas.

–Cierto –Rió–. Pero volvamos a lo importante –Con una mano, lo cogió del mentón e hizo que el de pelo castaño lo mirara a los ojos–. Por ahora vas a acabar de desnudarme –ordenó–, y luego me harás una mamada que nunca olvidaré con ese truquito tuyo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sonrojado y titubeante, pero enseguida obedeció a lo que le dijo el mayor y le quitó la ropa que le quedaba encima.

Tras eso, se colocó entre sus piernas, cogió su miembro con algo de duda y masajeó su miembro como prueba antes de sonreír con un poco más de seguridad y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

–Voy a chupártela de tal forma que cualquier otra persona que lo haga simplemente te parecerá insuficiente.

Al ladrón nunca le dejaba de asombrar los cambios de actitud del velocista, a veces tan tímido y a veces tan valiente, pero todo eso se le fue de la cabeza cuando la boca del otro rodeó su hombría y vibró alrededor de ésta.

Oh, sí, era tan placentero como el criminal había imaginado que sería, y para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y una mano agarrando el pelo del otro.

Se notaba a quilómetros que el CSI nunca había hecho una felación, pero la verdad era que no le importaba demasiado dado que la inexperiencia la compensaba con esas benditas vibraciones por toda su hombría.

–Ya es suficiente –dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando ya había empezado a gemir–. No llegaremos a la parte divertida si sigues así.

El velocista se apartó de él, satisfecho por haber hecho un buen trabajo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que iba en ese momento tragó saliva y se volvió a poner nervioso.

–¿Cómo debería…?

–Tan solo relájate y déjate llevar –habló Snart–, yo me encargaré de todo –afirmó–. Y no te preocupes, me encargaré de que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, respirando hondo, y dejando que el otro lo manejara hasta ponerlo a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Tenía el presentimiento de que no duraría demasiado en esa posición si su enemigo (si es que podían seguir llamándose así) le había dicho la verdad e iba a disfrutar tanto.

El Capitán Frío, tras dejar al otro quieto, se inclinó hacia el cajón y cogió los objetos que el de pelo castaño le había comentado antes y una vez los tuvo en la mano, dejó el mueble como estaba al principio y el preservativo a su lado en la cama.

–¿Va a dolerme?

–Probablemente –contestó el ladrón con sinceridad–, pero intentaré que no sea así.

El de pelo castaño asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, confiando en el criminal, quizá más de lo que realmente debería, y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para hacerse a la idea de lo que vendría ahora.

Nunca había tenido el valor de experimentar siquiera consigo mismo. Alguna vez cuando se había masturbado había intentado penetrarse con sus propios dedos, pero había acabado siendo una gallina y alejando su mano de su trasero.

Ahora, por fin, iba a averiguar cómo se sentía ser follado por otro hombre, ser poseído, reclamado por otra persona.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que solo se dio cuenta de que Snart se había echado lubricante en la mano cuando uno de sus dedos empezó a adentrarse en su interior lentamente.

–Joder…

–Relájate, chico –habló el ladrón con voz seria–, o te dolerá más, por muy rápido que te cures.

No era dolor lo que sentía Barry, tan solo molestia, un poco de incomodidad por la extraña intrusión a una zona tan delicada, pero aun así trató de relajarse respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos.

El mayor, por su parte, ayudó un poco llevando su mano libre al miembro del CSI para masturbarlo y que se olvidara un poco de la penetración.

Ciertamente, las atenciones a su hombría ayudaron bastante, pues poco a poco el Capitán Frío fue dilatándolo con paciencia hasta que tuvo tres dedos en su interior y se dedicó a estimular su próstata una vez la encontró.

–Snart… –gimoteó–. Por favor, hazlo ya…

El criminal sonrió levemente de lado por la educación del velocista, pero la verdad era que él también quería metérsela de una vez, por lo que sacó sus dedos del interior del otro, se puso el preservativo y finalmente lo penetró lentamente.

Fue adentrándose en él muy despacio, sabiendo que volvería loco a su acompañante, y pasó sus manos desde las caderas del héroe hasta su cuello, después las pasó por debajo de sus brazos hasta el pecho y descendió de nuevo hasta que acarició las ingles del chico, olvidándose por completo de su miembro.

–¿Todo bien, Barry?

–Vas muy despacio…

–Lo tomaré como un sí.

No mucho después, el mayor por fin estuvo totalmente adentrado en el interior del de pelo castaño, y se quedó quieto durante unos instantes antes de comenzar a moverse.

Evidentemente, al principio Leonard llevó un ritmo tranquilo para que el otro se acostumbrara, pero la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas fueron aumentando progresivamente hasta que ambos fueron un desastre de gemidos y movimientos.

Ambos se acercaban poco a poco al orgasmo, y cuando el joven estuvo cerca de éste sintió su poder intentar apoderarse de su cuerpo, descontrolarse, por lo que intentó avisar al criminal.

–Snart… Snart… –gimió–. No voy a aguantar…

–Pues no lo hagas…

El velocista llevó su mano a su miembro para masturbarse, y dejó que su cuerpo entero vibrara al alcanzar el orgasmo, llevándose detrás de él al ladrón, quien se corrió gimiendo, casi de forma inentendible, el nombre del CSI.

Ambos acabaron tumbados en la cama, respirando de forma agitada en busca de aire y tratando de calmarse para poder levantarse y asearse.

El que primero reaccionó fue, evidentemente, el héroe de Central City, el cual se levantó en un momento y, usando sus poderes, le quitó el preservativo al otro y los limpió un poco por encima a los dos.

–¿Podrías quedarte esta noche? –preguntó el chico al ver las intenciones del criminal de levantarse e irse–. Por favor, solo esta noche –Lo miró casi de forma suplicante–. Es tarde y seguro que estás cansado.

–No te hagas una idea equivocada de esto –advirtió–, solo nos hemos acostado, no hay nada más aquí entre nosotros.

–Lo sé –contestó con tristeza el velocista–, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos podamos seguir acostando, ¿verdad? –Sonrió levemente de lado–. Si tú quieres, por supuesto.

El joven se metió bajo las sábanas, sin ponerse nada de ropa encima, tras coger su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones, tirados en el suelo, y suspiró levemente, relajado por estar tumbado y cómodo.

–Por supuesto que quiero –habló con descaro–. Todavía tengo en la cabeza muchas formas de las que aprovecharme de esas vibraciones tuyas.

El ladrón observó el teléfono del de pelo marrón fijamente durante unos segundos y finalmente decidió meterse bajo las sábanas junto al otro.

–Estaré esperando ansioso –contestó, escribiendo algo a toda velocidad en su teléfono antes de dejarlo en la mesita de noche y apagar las luces–. Buenas noches, Snart –murmuró–, y gracias por quedarte.


	6. Another timeline, another chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart espía las conversaciones telefónicas de Barry y por la mañana ambos hablan de lo que han vivido juntos.

A pesar de que el dueño del apartamento en el que estaban se había dormido casi al instante, su acompañante no pudo hacer lo mismo debido a que estaba en un lugar desconocido y sus alertas estaban encendidas.

Sabía que nadie le atacaría allí mientras dormía, y que en el caso de que alguien lo hiciera, Flash lo protegería, pero se encontraba en una cama desconocida y necesitaba relajarse primero un poco para poder dormir.

Como tenía muy claro que estaría por lo menos un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama si no dejaba de pensar un poco, decidió moverse con cuidado para levantarse de la cama y coger el teléfono del chico, el cual había dejado en la mesita de noche.

El ladrón se sintió un poco decepcionado al entrar al baño para que el velocista no lo viera con su teléfono si se despertara y ver que había podido desbloquear el aparato al primer intento. Ese idiota era demasiado previsible.

Leonard suponía que tendría más oportunidades para cogerle el móvil al CSI y conseguir toda la información que pudiera conseguir, por lo que empezó con lo básico, que eran los mensajes.

Tan solo espiaría algunas conversaciones recientes para ver si su situación estaba tan mal como el chico le decía, dejaría el teléfono en el mismo lugar del que lo había cogido y finalmente se volvería a tumbar para intentar dormir.

Los intercambios de palabras más recientes que había tenido habían sido con sus amigos de los Laboratorios STAR, su padre adoptivo y una tal Felicity.

Las de sus compañeros de equipo eran simples avisos de que tenía que ir a algún lugar porque había habido un robo o algún ataque, todo muy corto y seco, sin intención de hablar con el chico más que para informarle de los incidentes.

El chat que tenía con su padre adoptivo era un poco más suave, pues se notaba que el policía se preocupaba por él aunque prefería no mantener conversaciones muy largas con él, probablemente porque le molestaba que su hijo estuviera todo el rato insistiendo en arreglar su relación con su hija.

Evidentemente, la conversación que más le llamó la atención al criminal fue la que tenía con la chica que él no conocía, pues parecía que con ella sí que se llevaba bien y no tenían ningún problema al hablar.

 _“Snart está vivo”_ , fue lo primero que leyó, frunciendo el ceño. _“En la antigua línea temporal se fue con las leyendas, y se sacrificó por su equipo, por Mick”_ , quizá debería haber seguido leyendo, haberse informado de todo, pero estaba tenso y el estómago se le había revuelto.

Se había acercado al héroe con la intención de hacerle caer a sus pies, de obligarlo a necesitarle para prevenir que, si el de pelo castaño hacía cambios en la línea temporal, ninguno le afectara a él o a sus dos únicos seres queridos, pero eso ya había ocurrido.

Se sintió como la peor escoria del mundo al darse cuenta de que había querido hundir por completo a quien le había salvado la vida a él y probablemente a su mejor amigo, o quizá no al último, pero lo había salvado de perder a otra persona importante para él, como a Lisa.

Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y volvió a mirar la pantalla para terminar de leer la conversación, solo para enterarse de que otra persona había muerto en su lugar y ver que el joven se sentía a la vez un poco culpable y aliviado.

Snart, por su parte, no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, por lo que salió del baño tras bloquear el teléfono, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a meterse en la cama, cerrando los ojos intentando no pensar en nada.

*****

A la mañana siguiente, Barry se despertó con el delicioso olor a tortitas y café invadiendo sus fosas nasales y su estómago gruñendo para exigir atención y comida.

El velocista no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir de la cama, ponerse unos pantalones de pijama e ir a la cocina para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pues recordaba muy bien haberse acostado con el Capitán Frío y ahora se había levantado solo y con la casa oliendo a deliciosa comida.

Sumar dos más dos no era para nada complicado, pero en sus operaciones no le cuadraba para nada que el mayor le estuviera haciendo el desayuno, y mucho menos después de lo último que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró, sorprendentemente, un par de platos con tortitas (en uno unas cuantas más que en el otro), una jarra de café y al ladrón terminando de fregar los utensilios que había usado para cocinar.

–¿Buenos días? –dijo con confusión–. No tenías por qué hacer el desayuno, pero gracias.

–Y tú no deberías dejar a un ladrón capaz de matar sin remordimientos entrar en tu casa y dormir contigo –Se alzó de hombros–. Cosas sin sentido que hace la gente de vez en cuando.

–Te lo he dicho un montón de veces y pienso seguir haciéndolo, Snart –habló el héroe–, hay bondad en ti y si quisieras podrías ser mejor persona.

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que hemos vivido lo mismo? –El joven se tensó–. En tu línea temporal quizá haya hecho algo que no he hecho en ésta y tú no lo sabrías.

–Entonces hablemos de todos nuestros encuentros.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a desayunar y juntos repasaron con tranquilidad todas las veces que se habían encontrado a lo largo de esos dos últimos años, entre ellas, la primera vez que Flash detuvo uno de sus robos, continuando con el incidente del tren, el secuestro de Caitlin, el de Cisco y su hermano, la traición del aeródromo, el día en que mató a su padre y terminando por las navidades en las que le avisó de que estaba en peligro.

–Cuando Rip Hunter vino a reclutarme, le dije que no.

El CSI se tensó de nuevo, encontrando esa afirmación totalmente inesperada, pero tras mirar al criminal durante unos segundos, sonrió levemente de lado.

–Te estás tirando un farol, Snart, hasta que te nombré a Rip el otro día ni siquiera sabías que existía –comentó–. Si hubiera venido a reclutarte le habrías dicho que sí sin dudarlo.

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

–Porque has vivido lo mismo que viviste en la antigua línea temporal –explicó–, y allí lo habrías hecho.

–Solo hay una forma de que estés tan seguro.

–Es verdad –El héroe bajó la mirada–. En la antigua línea temporal Rip vino a reclutarte –Se levantó de la mesa para llevar los platos a la pila–, pero solo hay una forma de que supieras eso, ya que solo se lo he contado a una persona.

–Es verdad –admitió con una sonrisa ladeada–. Cogí tu teléfono cuando dormías porque estaba a la vista y soy un criminal –dijo–, y si me vuelves a dar una oportunidad así, volveré a coger tu móvil para buscar más información útil.

En menos de un segundo, el de pelo castaño fue a su dormitorio para coger el aparato, volver y dejarlo sin demasiado cuidado sobre la mesa en la que habían estado desayunando.

–Adelante –Señaló el teléfono con la cabeza–, no encontrarás nada que no vaya a decirte yo por mi cuenta.

–Nada más, querrás decir –corrigió sin coger el móvil–. No planeabas contármelo, no por lo menos en un futuro cercano, porque de lo contrario lo habrías hecho cuando sacaste el tema al preguntarme por Rip Hunter.

–Quería contártelo –murmuró, de nuevo bajando la mirada–, pero no sabía cómo decirte que para mí tú estabas muerto y que, aunque prácticamente no nos conocíamos, me dolió saber tan de repente que no ibas a volver –Sonrió levemente de lado, con una mezcla entre diversión y tristeza–. Aunque una parte de mí se alegró porque sacrificándote como lo hiciste me diste la razón.

–Ésa habría sido una buena forma –Cogió el teléfono y se puso a toquetear algunas cosas–, pero no pasa nada, puedes compensarme llevándome a cenar a un sitio elegante y caro.

–¿Eso tampoco será una cita?

–Todo depende de cómo juegues tus cartas –Ambos sonrieron levemente de lado–. Por ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y robos que planear.

Sin decir nada más, el criminal se fue, y cuando el CSI cogió su móvil para ver qué era lo que había hecho el otro, vio que entre sus contactos había uno nuevo y que como nombre ponía _“C. F.”_ , por lo que sonrió levemente con incredulidad y negó con la cabeza antes de arreglarse para irse al trabajo en menos de un minutos.


	7. It's time to say the truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Leonard tienen por fin una cita.

El criminal no tenía muy claro qué hacer con la nueva información que había conseguido, pues todo en lo que había estado apoyando su plan se había desmoronado por completo en tan solo unos minutos.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que tenía que convertirse en algo necesario en la vida del velocista para que en una de esas veces que se le fuera la cabeza y cambiara la línea temporal no le hiciera ningún daño a él, a su hermana o a su mejor amigo, pero ahora sabía que el chico le había salvado la vida.

Hacía años que no se sentía culpable por las cosas que hacía, y se repetía una y otra vez que lo había estado haciendo porque era necesario, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que tenía que compensar de alguna forma al meta-humano.

Por ello, cuando el gran héroe de Central City le empezó a enviar mensajes al número que él mismo le había dado, los contestó, y cuando el joven le preguntó si podían verse en algún restaurante, aceptó.

Decidió que estaría al lado del chico hasta que arreglara sus problemas con sus amigos y familia, hasta que ya no lo necesitara más, y entonces lo dejaría tranquilo para que todo volviera a estar como antes, exceptuando los cambios que el propio CSI había causado, por supuesto.

–Gracias por venir –dijo el de pelo castaño–, he tenido un par de días muy malos y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

–Está bien –contestó el criminal–, una cena gratis en un buen restaurante siempre es bienvenida.

–Estás extraño –habló frunciendo el ceño–. Quiero decir, estás comportándote como… un poco más amable –Se rascó la nuca–. Si es por lo de la anterior línea temporal…

–Barry –El ladrón no lo dejó acabar de hablar–, que haya averiguado que estaba muerto lo cambia todo –No dejó que el chico lo cortara–. Me estaba aprovechando de tu situación –confesó–, quería acercarme a ti, usarte y convertirme en alguien imprescindible en tu vida porque te escuché hablar con Ramón y la doctora Snow cuando descubrieron todos los cambios que habías causado en la línea temporal –Suspiró–. Te advertí de que no confiaras en mí, pero sabía que iba a ser inútil porque necesitas hablar con alguien, confiar en alguien, y ahora mismo solo me tienes a mí.

–Lo sé –murmuró el velocista–, te vi ese día en los Laboratorios STAR, pero creí que eras una alucinación –explicó–. Luego te vi en Jitters y no sabía si eras real o no, por eso me quedé mirándote –Sonrió levemente con tristeza–. Cuando me advertiste de que solo me estabas usando y que me traicionarías, sabía que lo decías en serio, pero también estaba seguro de que nunca acabarías ese plan.

–Déjame adivinar –Rodó los ojos al cortarle–, porque hay bondad en mí y puedo ser mejor persona.

El joven se río un poco y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la carta del camarero que acababa de acercarse a su mesa para preguntarles por la bebida y darles tiempo para pensar en lo que querían pedir para cenar.

–Tenía razón, ¿no es así? –preguntó con algo de timidez–. Al fin y al cabo, no vas a seguir con lo que tenías en mente.

–No te equivoques, esto no cambia nada –aseguró el mayor–, simplemente me he dado cuenta de que el plan era estúpido.

–Sí –le dio la razón–, pero en vez de desaparecer y seguir con tu vida, estás aquí, dejando que yo me aproveche de ti.

–Tú no te estás aprovechando de nadie –Negó con la cabeza–, ni siquiera sabrías cómo intentarlo.

El tema cambió, y ambos cenaron entre charlas banales, aunque el criminal escuchaba mayoritariamente mientras que el héroe le contaba un montón de tonterías y anécdotas.

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar, el CSI se mordió el labio inferior con algo de maldad, miró al otro a los ojos e hizo un rápido movimiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Si el mayor no hubiera sabido que su acompañante era Flash, probablemente él tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero sí que lo hizo y acabó mirando al joven con una ceja alzada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el velocista con diversión–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–¿Me acabas de robar y devolver la cartera para pagar la cena?

–No –contestó riéndose–, al fin y al cabo no sé aprovecharme de la gente, ¿no es así?

–Parece que por una vez me he equivocado –Sonrió de lado y se levantó de la silla–. Definitivamente, esto ha sido una cita.

El de pelo castaño se rió un poco más, olvidándose de todos sus problemas durante unos segundos, sintiéndose a gusto, tranquilo, y se levantó también de la silla para salir del restaurante.

Ambos salieron del local con tranquilidad, charlando un poco más mientras se dirigían a la moto del ladrón para después irse cada uno a su casa y volver a sus vidas una vez más.

Pero el chico no quería volver a la soledad de su piso, y el criminal estaba más relajado de lo que había estado en semanas, sin planes que seguir, sin robos en la cabeza por el momento, tan solo siendo él mismo acompañando al superhéroe local.

Entonces, si a ninguno de los dos le apetecía estar solo y acabaron de nuevo en la casa del más joven, deshaciendo la cama, y disfrutando del calor de su acompañante, nadie los podía culpar, ¿cierto?


	8. Facing facts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco se entera de la relación que tienen Barry y Leonard.

A pesar de que el drama y los gritos seguían siendo una constante en la vida del velocista, el chico estaba un poco más relajado, un poco más feliz, sabiendo que aunque ninguno de sus amigos o familia quisiera estar a su lado, al final del día todavía había una persona en el mundo que quería seguir viéndolo y estar con él.

Sí, era cierto que no se veían todas las noches porque ambos ponían un poco de distancia y ninguno quería apresurar demasiado las cosas ya que al fin y al cabo ya se acostaban de vez en cuando y pasaban la noche juntos, pero habían intercambiado sus números de teléfono y hablaban de forma habitual.

Evidentemente, Snart era mucho más reservado a la hora de hablar, tanto en persona como por mensajes, pero aun así se le notaba mucho más relajado y cercano que al principio y eso hacía sonreír levemente al otro.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que el ladrón descubrió que en otra línea temporal estaba muerto, y hasta entonces nadie les había descubierto, por suerte para ambos.

El delincuente no había intentado robar nada desde hacía tiempo, y su hermana había vuelto a la ciudad, además de que su mejor amigo se estaba empezando a impacientar por no poder quemar nada, y por ello había estado planeando un buen golpe.

Con suerte, y si todo salía bien, nadie se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera el tan adorado héroe de la ciudad, que solo para sus adentros admitía que le parecía un poco adorable por lo mucho que se sonrojaba y por cómo se avergonzaba a sí mismo con comentarios que a veces se le escapaban por no tener filtro.

Pero el pirómano sin querer dio un paso en falso, y en menos de un minuto tuvo allí al hombre vestido de rojo, mirándolos a los tres sin tener muy claro a por quién ir primero. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando se entraba en una pelea sin tener un plan.

Él, desde luego, sí que tenía uno, pero lo primero que hizo antes de ponerlo en marcha fue echarle un buen vistazo de arriba abajo a Barry, pues desde hacía tiempo las únicas oportunidades que había tenido de verlo metido en ese traje había sido en la tele.

–Creí que teníamos un trato, _Flash_ –dijo Leonard–. Nosotros no matamos a nadie y tú nos dejas ir y venir a nuestro antojo.

–Sabes que no puedo dejarte escapar, Snart –el héroe habló con más suavidad de la que quizá habría debido–. Además, estáis intentando robar en mi museo favorito.

El criminal alzó un poco las cejas ante ese dato, lo guardó en su memoria para sacarlo más adelante y finalmente apuntó al otro con su pistola de frío.

–Pues lo siento mucho, chico –Se alzó de hombros–, nos gusta demasiado el dinero.

La pelea empezó al instante, y los disparos comenzaron a hacer estragos en el recinto, aunque el velocista se llevó más de uno en el muslo o en la mano.

Ninguno de los tres estaba apuntando a puntos vitales de Barry por órdenes previas del cerebro del grupo, pero finalmente Snart le dio en las piernas y lo congeló en el lugar, sabiendo que no podría salir del hielo enseguida.

–Gracias por la diversión –habló la mujer–, espero que nos concedas otro baile pronto.

Unos minutos después, ya había conseguido vibrar hasta conseguir mover los pies de nuevo mientras escuchaba las quejas por el auricular de su oído por haberlos dejado escapar, pero nada de eso le preocupó hasta que una de las veces que escuchó la voz de Cisco fue para preguntar sobre un mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

–¿Por qué tienes el número del Capitán Frío y por qué te acaba de enviar un mensaje? –No supo qué contestar y por eso no dijo nada–. Barry, vuelve a los Laboratorios, **ya**.

Flash había deseado que ese momento llegara lo más tarde posible, pero, como de costumbre, no tenía buena suerte para esas cosas y tenía que enfrentarse a todo el mundo ahora sobre su relación con Snart.

Porque lo peor de todo era que ese día era uno de los raros en los que todo el mundo coincidía, por unas cosas o por otras, en los Laboratorios, y el chico ni siquiera sabía cuál diablos era su situación actual con el delincuente.

Tragó saliva, aterrado, y pensó a toda velocidad en lo que hacer, pero antes de poder llegar a ninguna conclusión, apagó las comunicaciones con los de su equipo y salió corriendo en busca del coche en el que se habían largado los tres ladrones.

Tener que dejar que lo machacaran uno a uno era horrible, pero esta vez iban a estar todos juntos, y sabía que no iba a poder hacer eso solo, que necesitaba ayuda, por lo que en un momento estuvo dentro del vehículo y respiró hondo.

–Os lo devolveré en cuanto pueda, os lo prometo –Todos los del coche se sobresaltaron–. Es urgente.

Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, cogió a Leonard y se lo llevó de allí a toda prisa, parando solo cuando estaban en uno de los pasillos de los Laboratorios, donde nadie podía verlos ni oírlos porque no había cámaras.

El chico le explicó la situación al criminal, le pidió ayuda porque no sabía qué más hacer y, tras pensarlo detenidamente durante un corto período de tiempo, acabó suspirando y asintiendo con la cabeza.

El mayor tan solo entraría si lo veía absolutamente necesario, pero hasta entonces se quedaría escondido de la vista de los demás, donde observaría y saldría de allí sin ser visto si la situación estaba controlada.

Evidentemente, no lo estaba.

–¿En serio, Barry? –preguntó el que se suponía que era su mejor amigo– ¿Snart? ¿No pudiste encontrar a nadie peor?

–¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? –El héroe bajó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su padre adoptivo–. Snart es peligroso, es un criminal, un asesino, solo quiere aprovecharse de ti.

–Él no es así –intentó defenderlo–. Sí, es un ladrón, pero hay bondad en él, lo sé.

–¿Y dónde estaba esa bondad cuando me secuestró a mí y a mi hermano? –exclamó Cisco–. ¿Dónde estaba cuando ató a Caitlin en una silla rodeada de bombas?

–Oh, ¿quieres decir esa vez en la que te dejé ir sin un rasguño y ésa en la que era solo **_una_** bomba atada a la silla y que daba tiempo más que suficiente de apartar a la doctora Snow? –Todos se giraron al oír la voz del Capitán Frío–. Porque, déjame decírtelo, a mí me parecieron gestos bastante amables.

–Escúchame, Snart –El Detective sacó su pistola–, aléjate de mi hijo o…              

–No, escuchadme vosotros –Los miró a todos con seriedad–. Durante **este último mes** he estado hablando con Barry todos los días, he estado dándole ánimos, le he estado haciendo compañía y le he estado dando motivos para seguir luchando –Apretó la mandíbula durante un instante–, y eso es mucho más de lo que vosotros, sus amigos y su familia, habéis estado haciendo por él –El criminal se movió hasta quedar al lado del velocista–. Os habéis estado mirando vuestros propios ombligos durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera os disteis cuenta de lo mucho que estabais hundiéndolo a él –Señaló al CSI con la cabeza–. Lo abandonasteis y le disteis la espalda de tal forma que lo dejasteis a merced de alguien como yo, de un criminal, de un asesino –Repitió las palabras del policía–, y me habría aprovechado de él, lo habría convertido en un desastre viviente que solo deseara complacerme –admitió–. Lo habría hecho sin ningún remordimiento –Dejó de mirar a los demás para mirar al héroe–, de no haber sido porque me enamoré de él.

–Snart –murmuró el joven–, ¿es eso verdad?

Como única respuesta, Snart asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonriéndole tan solo un poco, pero enseguida volvió a mirar a los otros con rabia y algo de desprecio.

–Tenemos razones para estar enfadados –intervino el de pelo largo–, mi hermano está muerto y Caitlin tiene los poderes de Killer Frost.

–De nuevo, no dejáis de miraros vuestros ombligos –contestó secamente Leonard–. Si lo hubierais hecho, sabrías que Barry intentó volver al pasado para salvarlo, pero Jay Garrick, el que tiene la cara de su padre muerto, no le dejó porque el haber cambiado el pasado tan solo habría hecho que el presente fuera todavía más desastroso.

–¿Qué…?

–De todas formas, tu hermano está muerto por culpa de un conductor borracho, el padre de Barry, al cual perdió justo después de recuperarlo por fin, murió por ser el héroe de esta ciudad, por salvar una y otra vez vuestros lamentables culos –Miró fijamente a Cisco–. Y respecto a la doctora Snow, los poderes no controlan a la persona que los tiene, de lo contrario Barry también sería malvado, como Zoom o como el Reverso de Flash, y Ramón también sería una mente criminal como en la otra Tierra, y no solo un imbécil como está siendo últimamente –Finalmente miró a los dos West–. Vosotros dos, superadlo de una vez, tu madre era una drogadicta, tú le habrías contado la misma mentira piadosa a tu hija si te hubieras encontrado en esa situación, aunque probablemente yo le habría contado un poco antes la verdad.

–Snart, es suficiente –habló el CSI con un hilo de voz–, por favor.

–No, Barry –Negó con la cabeza–, no voy a dejar que sigan usándote como un saco de boxeo –Dio un paso hacia el chico para tenerlo al alcance–. Será mejor que os saquéis la cabeza del culo pronto –advirtió–, porque como la situación continúe así mucho más, me llevaré a Barry lejos de aquí, lejos de vosotros, y nunca más lo volveréis a ver –Los miró a todos por última vez–. Es una promesa –Finalmente miró al velocista y le sonrió un poco–. Llévanos a mi casa.

El héroe miró de reojo a sus amigos, que estaban esperando a ver qué era lo que haría realmente Barry, y él no se sintió ni un poco culpable al cambiarse el traje por su ropa normal de calle e irse de allí con Snart.


	9. Lisa Snart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa interrumpe a Barry y a Leonard mientras se están dando cariño.

Pocas veces eran las que el héroe iba a la casa del criminal debido a la desconfianza de éste último, pero no era ésa su única razón, pues su hermana o su mejor amigo se podían pasar en cualquier momento por allí.

Si no iban con cuidado podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, y si se diera ese caso, tarde o temprano la identidad de Barry como Flash saldría a la luz, aunque fuera solo para la chica y el pirómano.

Unos segundos después de haber salido de los Laboratorios STAR ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, o bueno, el Renegado estaba sentado y el otro acomodado con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

–Tengo curiosidad –murmuró el más joven–, ¿qué es lo que has puesto en ese mensaje para que Cisco supiera que eras tú y que estamos…? –carraspeó–. Bueno, no sé muy bien cómo etiquetarlo ahora.

–Que si nos ibas a conceder otro baile yo quería uno privado –Sonrió de lado–. La verdadera pregunta es por qué miran tus mensajes.

–Cuando salgo a la calle como Flash me dejo el teléfono allí porque bueno, no es como si hubiera mucho espacio en el traje –explicó sonrojándose un poco–. Supongo que dio la casualidad de que cuando enviaste el mensaje, Cisco estaba cerca y lo vio –Suspiró–. Respecto a lo que dijiste allí…

–Lo dije en serio –habló con seguridad–. Todo –Le acarició el pelo al más joven–. Aunque he de admitir que también lo dije para que se tiraran de los pelos.

El CSI se rió un poco, incorporándose para acabar sentado sobre el regazo del ladrón y lo abrazó por el cuello de forma insinuante.

–En ese caso estoy seguro de que has conseguido lo que te proponías –dijo muy cerca de los labios del otro–, y además un premio por mi parte por haber salido a mi rescate cuando más te necesitaba.

El héroe de Central City besó al criminal acomodado bajo su cuerpo, acariciando su nuca y su pelo con paciencia y todo el cariño que le había acabado cogiendo tras todo ese mes de haber estado hablando y manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

Por su parte, el Capitán Frío agarró con suavidad al chico de las caderas, metiendo sus manos poco a poco dentro de su camiseta por la espalda, asegurándose de recorrer toda la piel que alcanzaba.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, estando cada uno tan centrado en el otro, era que alguien entrara en la casa y los sorprendiera a ambos.

–¡Lenny! –Los dos hombres se separaron de golpe y se tensaron–. ¡¿Esto era eso tan importante que nos ha dejado preocupados a Mick y a mí?! –exclamó con el ceño fruncido–. ¡Creíamos que Flash te iba a encerrar o algo y aquí estás, enrollándote con él!

–¿Y quién te dice que no he escapado de Flash o resuelto el asunto que tenía con él y luego he venido a casa para encontrarme con esta cara bonita? –preguntó con una ceja alzada–. No te he enseñado a asumir tan fácilmente las cosas, hermanita.

–Me has enseñado a pensar y a fijarme en todo –contestó cruzándose de brazos–, y no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que pudieras hacer ninguna de las dos cosas –Negó con la cabeza–. Además, Mick y yo tenemos ojos y vemos cómo os miráis –Resopló–. Dos más dos.

El chico carraspeó con incomodidad, levantándose del regazo del criminal para ponerse delante de la chica y tenderle la mano con toda la seguridad que tenía cuando se ponía la máscara.

–Soy Barry Allen –Se presentó–, y agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie que soy Flash.

La mujer lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de estrecharle la mano y mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa casi divertida.

–Nunca pensé que fueras un asaltacunas –Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos–. De todas formas, _Flash_ , hazle daño a mi hermano y no solo toda la ciudad sabrá quién eres, sino que yo misma empezaré una cruzada para perseguirte a ti y a tus seres queridos.

El más joven se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir hasta que la ladrona dejó libre su mano y el Capitán Frío se puso detrás de él para darle un poco de confianza.

–Muy bien Lis, ya lo has asustado –dijo con tono indiferente–, ¿ahora puedes largarte? –preguntó–. Estábamos a punto de empezar algo importante.

–Oh, de eso nada –La chica caminó hacia la cocina–. Me vais a contar todo y cómo empezasteis a tener encuentros –exigió–, aunque sin demasiados detalles, gracias –Entonces miró a su hermano–. Por cierto, Mick se va a cabrear si no le cuentas esto pronto.

El criminal de clase mundial resopló y levantó una mano con el dedo índice en alto para que su familiar no hablara más.

–Prepara algo para cenar –habló con tono autoritario–, Barry y yo tenemos una conversación que mantener –Con un gesto de cabeza, indicó al héroe que fuera hacia la puerta de casa–. Olvida lo de “algo”, cocina todo lo que veas.

El velocista se sonrojó levemente por las últimas palabras del Renegado mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, pero en vez de quedarse ahí, ambos salieron incluso del edificio y se alejaron hasta estar en la acera de enfrente.

Leonard sabía que su hermana era muy curiosa y que si no tomaba las precauciones adecuadas los espiaría en una charla que solo les incumbía a ellos dos.

Ambos estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre su situación, sobre qué relación tenían y sobre si debían o no decírselo al pirómano, pues a fin de cuentas Lisa tenía razón cuando había dicho que su amigo se enfadaría si lo acababa descubriendo por su cuenta.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a esa situación ya que el mayor no se había encontrado en ese tipo de escenarios muy a menudo, y el héroe estaba todavía un poco confuso sobre sus sentimientos.

–Sé que no soy Iris, evidentemente –Soltó una corta risa irónica–, pero me gustaría tener la oportunidad de intentar que no pienses en ella como en el amor de tu vida, sino como tu primer amor –Lo miró fijamente a los ojos–. No puedes seguir arrastrándote por alguien que no te ve como nada más que su mejor amigo y su hermano –Se apoyó en la pared del edificio–, y sí, sé que antes del _Flashpoint_ hablaste con ella sobre intentarlo y la besaste, pero en esta línea temporal nunca llegó a ocurrir eso último y desde que volviste no ha hecho más que discutir contigo –explicó–. Además, cuando le confesaste tus sentimientos estando con el buen detective, no lo dejó para irse contigo, ni siquiera se lo pensó e iba a casarse con él –Apartó la mirada del chico y la dirigió a una ventana de su apartamento, donde vio a su hermana observarlos–. Solo tuvo esa conversación contigo porque Eddie no está, eres su segundo plato.

–Ey, con eso te has pasado, Iris no es así –Se cruzó de brazos–. Ella siente por mí lo mismo que yo por ella, y lo sé porque la primera vez que viajé al pasado para salvar Central City fue después de que me besara **estando** con Eddie –Suspiró y sonrió levemente–. Pero Iris no ha estado para apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba durante todo este mes, en cambio tú sí, y por eso agradezco que no seas ella.

–¿Eso quiere decir que…?

–Sip –contestó con una sonrisa–, voy a darte la oportunidad de oficializar lo nuestro si me llevas mañana al cine y me invitas.

–Me parece una buena idea –El criminal se alejó de la pared para acercarse al velocista y darle un beso en los labios–. Pasaré a recogerte a las nueve y podremos ir a cenar a algún sitio si nos apetece.

El CSI asintió levemente con la cabeza y ambos volvieron de nuevo hacia la casa de Leonard, quien le envió un mensaje a su mejor amigo para que se acercara con un _“Tengo que presentarte a alguien”,_ la promesa de una buena cena y mucha cerveza.


	10. Mick Rory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos les cuentan a Lisa y a Mick todo lo que deben saber.

Antes de entrar a la casa del criminal éste se paró en mitad de las escaleras e hizo que el velocista lo mirara a los ojos porque quería asegurarse de que el chico estaba de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer.

–¿Estás seguro de que te parece bien decirle a Mick quién eres? –preguntó con seriedad–. Podemos decirle solo la mitad, que eres mi novio e intenté aprovecharme de ti porque trabajas de CSI.

–Estoy seguro, Snart –El mencionado hizo un gesto de desagrado–. Siempre y cuando estés seguro de que no se irá de la lengua yo estoy bien con ello.

–Vale, pero una cosa más–murmuró–, si vamos a oficializar esto entonces deberías llamarme Leo.

El héroe se rió mientras asentía con la cabeza y entraron de nuevo al piso del ladrón, donde se encontraba la chica ocupada en la cocina.

El Capitán Frío le explicó que le contaría todo pero que lo haría cuando estuviera también su mejor amigo y los dos hombres se pusieron a ayudar con la cena hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

–Yo abro –dijo el más joven, apareciendo en un segundo delante de la puerta–. Hola, te estábamos esperando –Se apartó para dejar al otro entrar y le tendió la mano–. Soy Barry Allen.

El pirómano lo miró fijamente a los ojos durante un momento antes de mirarlo de arriba abajo un par de veces y entrar en la casa.

–Bien hecho, Snart –habló en voz alta para que lo oyera–, no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero enhorabuena.

El velocista rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvió a la cocina para acabar de ayudar a poner los platos en la mesa.

–No te preocupes –dijo la chica–, si duras sobrio lo suficiente entonces te enterarás.

–Muy graciosa –gruñó–. Hablando de eso, ¿nuestro amigo Flash aquí presente tiene siquiera edad para beber?

Barry frunció el ceño porque, vale, era bastante más joven que Leonard y tenía la cara algo aniñada, pero maldita fuera, estaba ya casi en sus treinta y era muy injusto que lo trataran como si no tuviera ni veintiuno.

–No les hagas caso –le habló en voz baja su pareja–, cuando te empiece a crecer la barba dejarán de molestarte.

El codazo que se llevó el criminal en el estómago lo tuvo totalmente merecido, pero al parecer mereció completamente la pena, pues comenzó a reírse sin dudarlo.

El héroe lo miró durante unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente también, pues eran pocas veces las que podía ver al otro tan relajado, y la verdad era que le agradaba.

Poco después ya estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa, algunos comiendo con más educación que otros, y el mayor de los hermanos Snart les contó, con ayuda del velocista, cómo habían empezado a hablar.

–Espera, espera –interrumpió la chica–, ¿me estás diciendo que puedes viajar en el tiempo y no te aprovechas de eso?

–Uh, bueno, si lo hiciera los Fantasmas del Tiempo no me dejarían tranquilo –explicó–, y la Fuerza Veloz probablemente encontraría alguna forma de matarme o quitarme los poderes –Se rascó la nuca–. Además, ya he causado demasiados problemas cambiando el pasado.

–No todo han sido problemas –dijo el Capitán Frío–, y por eso algunos te estamos agradecidos.

Cuando Leonard les explicó que en la anterior línea temporal estaba muerto, el pirómano miró al héroe con algo de respeto y agradecimiento y la mujer se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza y susurrarle un _“gracias”_ al oído.

Tras eso, Snart y Barry continuaron contando cómo habían seguido las cosas y al llegar a la parte en la que el chico le robó la cartera al otro para pagar en el restaurante el otro ladrón sonrió de lado y Golden Glider se rió abiertamente.

Finalmente, llegaron a la parte de después del robo, cuando los compañeros del velocista se habían puesto de acuerdo para echarle todos la bronca de golpe y el otro lo había salido para ayudarlo.

–Nunca te habrías esperado que mi hermano fuera todo un caballero andante y defendiera tu honor, ¿eh? –comentó–. No lo admitirá, pero es todo un sentimental.

–En realidad sí que me lo esperaba –El joven se rascó la nuca al contestar–, por eso me lo llevé del coche en primer lugar.

–Aw, Lenny, me lo quiero quedar –dijo ella–, ¿lo podemos adoptar?

–No creo que eso sea posible –contestó su familiar–, pero haré todo lo posible para que no se aleje demasiado de mí.

–Más te vale –La ladrona le dio un manotazo en el hombro al otro Snart–. Fuera de ese traje tan apretado eres adorable, ¿sabes?

–Encantador –habló con ironía Mick–. ¿Me puedo emborrachar ya?

Aunque quiso evitarlo, Flash se sonrojó por culpa de las palabras de los hermanos y tuvo que bajar la mirada a su plato, vacío desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos desde que habían terminado la conversación y se habían puesto a recoger las cosas mientras el pirómano se había sentado en un sillón bebiéndose una cerveza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

El héroe miró a los otros dos con curiosidad mientras Lisa y su familiar se miraban con seriedad, pues no esperaban más visitas y muy poca gente sabía dónde se encontraba la casa del criminal.

Fue la chica la que decidió ir a abrir la puerta mientras los otros estaban alerta por si era algún tipo de amenaza y tenían que defenderse, pero cuando la morena sonrió de forma seductora y habló todos se relajaron un poco.

–Hola, Cisco, ¿cómo me has encontrado? –preguntó con coquetería–. No habrás estado acosándome, ¿verdad?

–Um... Yo... Eh... En realidad venía a hablar con Barry –dijo cuando consiguió encontrar las palabras necesarias–. Sé que está aquí, he rastreado el móvil de tu hermano.

–Si has venido para seguir gritándole ya puedes darte la vuelta e irte por el mismo camino por el que has venido.

Para sorpresa de todos, el que habló fue Mick, y mientras ambos Snart se sintieron orgullosos, el velocista sonrió levemente con una calidez extraña en el pecho.

La chica lo dejó entrar, sabiendo que contra ellos tres el científico era completamente inofensivo, sobre todo contra ella, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

–No, yo... ¿Podemos hablar a solas, por favor? –Miró a su alrededor–. Me siento como si en cualquier momento me fueran a comer unos perros de caza salvajes.

–¿No te secuestramos una vez? –preguntó el apodado Ola de Calor.

–Teniendo en cuenta cómo le has hablado a Barry hace un rato, y durante más de un mes, creo que es lo mínimo que debes sentir –habló el Capitán Frío de forma protectora ignorando a su amigo–. Si quieres decir algo, adelante, estamos escuchando.

–Está bien, Leo –El joven le dio un beso en los labios con una sonrisa–, estaré bien –aseguró–. Volveré enseguida.

Con más calma de la que había sentido en todo ese mes, caminó hacia la puerta y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al ático, donde podrían mantener una conversación privada mientras los tres criminales los espiaban sin que el científico lo supiera.

Al fin y al cabo el héroe tenía bastante claro que su amigo quería disculparse, pero las cosas podían ir mal de muchas formas y a pesar de que le gustaba librar sus propias batallas nunca estaba de más saber que tendría refuerzos en el caso de que los necesitara.


	11. Worthy to steal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco y Barry hablan.

El ambiente entre los dos chicos era incómodo dado que el moreno no sabía muy bien qué decir porque había ido hacia allí casi al instante en el que su amigo y el criminal habían desaparecido de los Laboratorios.

–Creo… Creo que te debo una disculpa –dijo el de pelo largo–. No debí haberte tratado así por muy enfadado que estuviera contigo –explicó–, ninguno debimos hacerlo.

–Está bien –murmuró el héroe–, disculpas aceptadas.

–No, en serio, me he pasado mucho contigo –Bajó la mirada–. Puede que esté triste y siga enfadado, pero tuvimos que haber sido más amables contigo –comentó–, al fin y al cabo siempre nos estás salvando y siempre te estás preocupando por toda la ciudad –Tragó saliva sintiéndose fatal como ser humano–, y ahora por nuestra culpa has caído en brazos de un criminal como Snart y…

–Para el carro –El velocista lo interrumpió–. ¿Todo esto es porque estoy con Leonard? –Resopló–. Puede que sea un ladrón y sí, sé que ha asesinado gente, pero yo también lo he hecho –Frunció el ceño–. Evidentemente ha sido por motivos distintos, pero Leo dejó de matar y me ha estado ayudando a superar todos los problemas que he estado teniendo.

–Ésa es la cuestión, Barry –exclamó el otro meta-humano–, uno no tiene que dejar de matar, directamente no tendría que haber empezado –habló con preocupación–. Tú lo hiciste porque no te quedaba otra opción, pero él siempre la ha tenido.

–Y Oli también y no veo que con él tengas problemas –El CSI negó con la cabeza–. Las personas cambian, y suele ser a mejor si les das un voto de confianza –El chico miró a su amigo a los ojos–. Yo confío en Leo y eso debería ser suficiente para vosotros –Suspiró–. Entiendo que sigas queriendo desahogarte con alguien, pero no puedes simplemente cambiar de objetivo y dejar de ir a por mí para ir a por él –Dio un paso hacia atrás–. Ya he aceptado tus disculpas, y no me apetece discutir, así que puedes irte a casa sin remordimientos.

El velocista bajó hasta la casa del criminal y al entrar se cruzó con la chica, que iba a salir en busca del otro para hablar con él.

Barry dudó durante un momento en si decirle algo o no para detenerla, pero al abrir un poco la boca para hablar la mujer sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro al pasar por su lado.

–No te preocupes, querido –habló de forma coqueta–, saldrá vivo de ésta.

Lisa le guiñó el ojo con diversión antes de marcharse y el chico suspiró mientras caminaba hasta el sofá en el que se encontraba el Capitán Frío, tumbándose como estaba cuando habían llegado allí por primera vez esa noche y recostando su cabeza en el regazo del otro.

–Todo saldrá bien –prometió Leonard–, les importas demasiado.

–Espero que tengas razón –murmuró, suspirando poco después–. Creo que debería irme a casa.

–No tienes por qué irte –El ladrón le acarició el pelo–, puedes dormir aquí, pero tendrás que elegir entre mi cama y el sofá –Sonrió de lado–. Mick se ha quedado KO y lo he tenido que dejar en la habitación de invitados.

–Me lo pones muy difícil –El héroe se rió–, tener que elegir entre dormir solo e incómodo en un sofá o acompañado y calentito en una cama blandita… Creo que haré el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida y elegiré la cama.

–Bien, en ese caso iré a preparar las cosas para que te puedas acostar –Se levantó con cuidado–, cuando Lis vuelva iré a acompañarte.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y esperó unos minutos hasta que el criminal volvió y entonces se fue a la habitación, donde se puso unos pantalones cómodos que el otro le había dejado y se acomodó en la cama.

Un rato después Snart por fin se tumbó a su lado y el CSI colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro para estar más cómodo, pero pudo notar que el mayor estaba pensando en algo y acabó suspirando.

–Oliver Queen –dijo de repente–, era él a quien me refería cuando estaba hablando con Cisco –explicó–. Él es Flecha Verde –Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar al otro a los ojos–. Sé que no ibas a parar hasta averiguarlo, así que ya puedes descansar –Vio al ladrón sonreír de lado–, pero no le digas a nadie que lo sabes o te patearé el trasero y te meteré en prisión.

El Capitán Frío se rió y asintió con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo a las condiciones que le había puesto el chico y le acabó dando un beso en la cabeza tras darle las buenas noches.

Cuando se despertaron al día siguiente fue por culpa de los ruidos de objetos cayéndose al suelo y alguien gruñendo como única respuesta.

Barry miró a su acompañante, que tan solo suspiró con resignación y negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama, siendo seguido por el velocista.

–Las pastillas están en el baño, Mick, no en la cocina –habló el criminal–, y te recuerdo que tienes prohibido acercarte a los fogones.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera agacharse siquiera para comenzar a recoger todo lo que el pirómano había tirado al suelo, el de pelo castaño usó su velocidad para hacerlo él mismo y, en un parpadeo para los otros dos, todo estaba en su sitio.

–Útil.

Fue lo único que se le escuchó murmurar al otro ladrón entre gruñidos antes de seguir su camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

–También puedo hacer el desayuno en un momento –dijo el más joven con orgullo–, así que si me lo permites…

–No hace falta que te vendas tanto –contestó el Capitán Frío mientras se apartaba–, ya sé que eres una pieza digna de ser robada.

El héroe se rió, halagado por las palabras del otro, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno a toda velocidad, teniéndolo todo listo en apenas unos minutos.

Los tres comieron con calma, viendo la tele, y cuando terminaron el pirómano se largó con bastante mal aspecto y los otros dos recogieron todo lo usado.

–Tengo que irme a por mi teléfono y a trabajar –dijo Barry–, pero estaré esperando con ganas que te pases por mi casa a recogerme esta noche para ir al cine.

Antes de que el CSI se marchara, Snart lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo para poder besarlo una última vez y sonrió levemente de lado ante el suave sonrojo que había causado en las mejillas del velocista.


	12. Justice League.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Len van al cine a ver... ¡La Liga de la Justicia!

Asombrosamente, Barry tuvo un día tranquilo, pues se dedicó a esquivar a su padre todo lo que pudo y éste no hizo nada para intentar hablar con él tampoco.

Iris, por su parte, le envió más de un mensaje pidiéndole quedar con él en Jitters para hablar un rato, y el velocista aceptó porque no podía negarle nada por mucho que lo intentara.

Además, siempre era un buen momento para intentar que hablara tranquilamente con el detective, por muy difícil que ambos lo pusieran por ser tan cabezones.

En su hora del descanso para almorzar, se fue a la cafetería y se pidió tanto su bebida como la de su mejor amiga, y no tuvo que esperar casi nada hasta que ella llegó con una sonrisa que le decía que estaba contenta de verlo y que a la vez se sentía algo culpable.

–Hola –Saludó ella–. Antes de que digas nada, te debo una disculpa –comenzó a hablar mientras cogía su café–. Tan solo querías arreglar las cosas y no me quise bajar del burro –Lo miró con determinación–. Te dejé de lado cuando más me necesitabas y te hice todavía más daño, así que lo siento.

–Está bien, Iris, no pasa nada, yo también me puse muy insistente –Sonrió levemente–. ¿Entonces has hablado con Joe? –La chica asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

–Lo nuestro ya está solucionado –admitió–, pero está muy preocupado por ti y no quiere que Snart te haga daño –La periodista le puso una mano sobre la de él–. ¿Estás seguro de que no está intentando aprovecharse de ti?

–Al principio lo intentó –confesó–, pero yo sabía más o menos cuáles eran sus planes y aun así lo dejé campar a sus anchas –El héroe se rascó la nuca–. Confié en él y en que acabaría haciendo lo correcto, y estoy casi seguro de que no intentará hacerme daño.

–Está bien –Sonrió–, pero estaré guardándote las espaldas –aseguró–. Y dile que como te haga daño pienso hacerle la vida imposible hasta que suplique por piedad.

–Se lo diré –El CSI se rió–. Muchas gracias.

Tras eso, ambos estuvieron charlando un rato, poniéndose un poco al día y bebiéndose el café hasta que los dos se vieron obligados a volver a sus puestos de trabajo.

El resto del día pasó sin ninguna novedad o incidente, y ni siquiera tuvo que vestirse como Flash para parar ningún crimen, por lo que cuando volvió a casa lo hizo relajado y emocionado porque iba a tener una cita con el que era oficialmente su pareja.

Le resultaba algo extraño pensar si quiera que estaba saliendo con Leonard Snart, pero lo cierto era que le hacía feliz saber que había estado acertado con él desde el principio.

Al entrar en su piso, la luz del salón estaba encendida y vio unos pies asomar por encima del sofá, lo que en un principio le hizo ponerse en alerta, pero enseguida se calmó al ver quién era.

–Llegas tarde, _Flash_ –dijo el criminal sin moverse del sitio–, llevo ya diez minutos esperando aquí dentro.

–Supongo que era muy difícil esperar en la puerta –Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa–. Deja que me arregle y nos vamos.

Antes de que el delincuente pudiera terminar el “no tardes” que había empezado a decir, el velocista ya estaba delante de él, cambiado, duchado y listo para irse.

–Bien –murmuró levantándose del sofá–. Pareces contento, ¿ha pasado algo bueno?

–Bueno, tengo una cita con un ladrón de clase mundial muy atractivo –contestó–, creo que eso es más que suficiente para que esté contento –Leonard lo miró con una ceja alzada y el chico se rió–. También he hablado con Iris y me ha pedido perdón –explicó–. Creo que está todo solucionado entre nosotros y me ha dicho que te avise de que si me haces daño te arrepentirás.

El Capitán Frío sonrió levemente de lado y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho por la información que había recibido.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

Los dos salieron de la casa del más joven y Barry aprovechó para echarle una buena mirada de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que iba arreglado pero al mismo tiempo discreto y cubriéndose una buena parte de la cara, probablemente para no ser reconocido fácilmente.

Se subieron en la moto del mayor, a la cual el velocista le estaba empezando a coger el gusto porque a pesar de que no necesitaba el vehículo para llegar enseguida a los sitios, disfrutaba de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro.

No mucho después llegaron al cine al que iban a entrar, por lo que se pusieron en la cola para comprar las entradas y miraron la cartelera.

–¿Tenías pensado ver alguna película en especial?

El ladrón lo miró con una ceja alzada nada más escuchar la pregunta y se cruzó de brazos casi al mismo tiempo.

–Eras tú el que quería venir al cine –contestó–, supuse que porque querrías ver alguna película en concreto.

–Sí, bueno, la verdad es que solo quería pasar un rato contigo –El chico bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza–, y yo con cualquier cosa me distraigo, así que no me importa que elijas tú.

–No te preocupes –Leonard negó con la cabeza–, mientras no sea un rollo pasteloso romántico yo puedo ver cualquier cosa.

–¿Incluso Liga de la Justicia?

–¿De verdad? –El delincuente lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada–. Se supone que el egocéntrico soy yo, Barry –Suspiró dramáticamente–. ¿Por qué quieres ver una película en la que sale un actor interpretándote?

–Tengo curiosidad –El velocista sonrió levemente–, me gustaría saber cómo piensa la gente que soy.

–Como quieras –aceptó finalmente el mayor–, pero si no te gusta lo que ves, luego no vayas lloriqueando.

Cuando les tocó su turno, compraron las entradas para la película que quería ver el héroe y también dos cajas grandes de palomitas, las cuales se comió mayoritariamente el CSI.

Para cuando salieron de la sala de cine, el criminal llevaba una sonrisa divertida en la cara mientras se terminaba su refresco y el otro una de mal humor.

–No soy tan raro –protestó el más joven–, ni estoy tan desesperado de tener amigos.

–Sí eres tan raro –le contestó el ladrón–, por suerte para ti, a mí me resulta adorable –Sonrió levemente de lado y lo miró con una ceja alzada–. ¿Y tengo que recordarte cómo acabaste hablando conmigo y metiéndote en este lío?

El velocista se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los mofletes en un gesto absolutamente infantil, haciendo reír levemente a Snart, quien se giró hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios antes de guiñarle un ojo.

–Tengo hambre –dijo todavía con deje de niño pequeño–, vamos a buscar ya un sitio para cenar, ¿vale?

–Y yo soy el que no ha comido palomitas –Negó suavemente con la cabeza–. ¿Te apetece algo en especial? –preguntó–. ¿Restaurante, un chino, un japonés, comida basura?

–Comida basura como todos los días y comida china de vez en cuando –El chico se rascó la nuca, pensativo–. Creo que un japonés suena bien.

El apodado Capitán Frío asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia la moto y en el vehículo se fueron hasta un buen restaurante japonés, donde podrían comer sin problemas todo lo que quisieran y les servirían rápido.

Entre charlas, cenaron tranquilamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que el teléfono de Barry sonó con el tono que tenía puesto para las emergencias que tenían que ver con su trabajo secreto.

Por suerte para los dos, ya habían terminado de cenar.

–¿A qué esperas? –preguntó Snart–. Central City te necesita.

El chico sonrió, feliz por el hecho de que el otro no se molestara, y le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir del restaurante y esperar a que nadie lo viera para correr como Flash hacia los Laboratorios STAR y lidiar con el criminal de turno que había interrumpido su cita con su pareja.


	13. One of lime and one of sand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decide hacer una visita sorpresa.

Esa noche Barry no volvió a su casa para dormir, pues había salido herido en la pelea con el meta-humano que había interrumpido su cita y además de haber tenido que pasar la noche en los Laboratorios STAR, el criminal había escapado.

A la mañana siguiente el héroe ya estaba sano, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero estaba preocupado porque sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a atacar.

Al fin y al cabo, a todos se les agrandaba el ego cuando veían que podían robar y ganar una pelea contra Flash y solían hacer más intentos forzando su suerte.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La doctora habló con algo de inseguridad mientras le había estado haciendo las últimas pruebas para asegurarse de que el chico podría salir de allí sin ningún peligro.

–Claro –contestó–, ¿tienes ya alguna idea para combatir al tipo de anoche?

–No, pero Cisco está trabajando en ello –La mujer negó levemente con la cabeza–. De todas formas, eso no era sobre lo que quería hablar.

–Ah, está bien –dijo el velocista con algo de asombro–. ¿Y qué es entonces?

–Verás, Cisco y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti –El chico frunció el ceño–, sabemos que no debimos darte la espalda de esa forma, y puede que aunque no lo hubiéramos hecho te habrías acercado a Snart igualmente.

–Caitlin, tú también no –Se levantó de la camilla y se cruzó de brazos–, ya tuve suficiente con Cisco intentando darme la charla.

–Solo digo que tengas cuidado –Retomó la palabra–. No voy a interferir aunque no me guste ni un pelo lo que estoy viendo –explicó–, pero por favor, no dejes que te convenza de que lo dejes marchar cuando robe o incluso de que te unas a él.

–Primero de todo, teníamos ya un trato con él, por si no lo recuerdas –Rodó los ojos–. Él no mata a nadie ni revela mi identidad, y yo no lo encierro.

–Aun así mató a su padre.

–Fue una única excepción –Lo defendió–, y lo hizo porque no pudo perdonar que le hiciera daño a su hermana.

–¿Y qué pasará la próxima vez que Lisa esté en peligro? –preguntó–. ¿Qué pasará si vuelve a asesinar a alguien?

–Lo encerraré –Bajó la mirada–. Me dolerá, pero haré lo que tengo que hacer, y sé que él lo entenderá al igual que lo entendió cuando hice que lo arrestaran cuando se cargó a Lewis –murmuró–. No voy a darle una manga más ancha, pero sí mi confianza y la oportunidad de mejorar –Sonrió levemente con tristeza–. En la anterior línea temporal murió como un héroe –Se rascó la nuca sin mirar todavía a la otra a los ojos–. No pretendo que vuelva a serlo, pero sé que puede ser más que un asesino y un ladrón, me lo ha demostrado y sé que continuará haciéndolo.

En ese momento Barry sintió la mano de su amiga en el hombro, y al levantar la mirada la vio sonriéndole levemente.

–Está bien –aceptó–, no confío en él, pero sí que confío en ti –Le dio un suave apretón–. Tan solo prométeme que irás con cuidado.

–Te lo prometo –Asintió con la cabeza–. Sé que no será necesario, pero lo haré igualmente si así estás más tranquila.

–Gracias –dijo–. Por cierto, creo que Snart tenía razón –añadió–, no por tener los poderes de Killer Frost quiere decir que me vaya a convertir en ella.

El velocista volvió a asentir con la cabeza, de acuerdo con la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar la doctora y se estaba preparando para irse a trabajar cuando de repente se abrió el ascensor.

–¿Hola? –Se escuchó la voz de una mujer–. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

–¿Felicity? –El chico corrió hasta estar delante de ella–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó–. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

–Bueno… se puede decir que sí –El joven lo miró preocupado–. Puede que se me escapara que estás tonteando con Snart delante de Oliver y que él haya querido venir a hacerte entrar en razón.

–Él también no… –Se llevó una mano a la cara–. No necesito discutir con más gente, no ahora.

La rubia lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva y preocupada y le acarició el brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

–No pude avisarte, lo siento –se disculpó–, pero he conseguido que llevara las cosas al hotel en el que nos vamos a hospedar mientras yo venía aquí para darte una oportunidad de hacerte a la idea.

–Vale –habló con cansancio–, ahora me voy a trabajar, nos vemos luego.

El CSI se fue a su casa para cambiarse y después al trabajo, por supuesto, sin olvidarse de enviarle un mensaje al criminal en el que le avisaba de que estuviera alerta porque a lo mejor lo atacarían.

El ladrón le pidió que le explicara de qué iba todo eso, pero el más joven le dijo que hablarían más adelante porque en ese momento no podía retrasarse más.

El día en el trabajo fue un poco extraño porque además de que el detective siguió evitándolo un poco, Oliver fue a hacerle una visita y después de hablar con él estuvo hablando con su padre.

Algo le decía que su amigo iba a animar a Joe a ponerse en contra de Leonard, y ciertamente no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a ellos, a pesar de que estaba más tranquilo porque sabía que, por lo menos, Felicity, Iris y Caitlin no echarían leña al fuego.

Para cuando por fin terminó su jornada laboral, el justiciero de Star City lo estaba esperando a las puertas de comisaría, por lo que, con un suspiro, se fue caminando con él hacia ningún lugar en concreto, tan solo siguiendo al otro hacia donde quiera que quisiera ir.

–¿En qué estás pensando Barry? –Fue lo primero que preguntó nada más estuvieron algo alejados de su lugar de trabajo–. Snart es peligroso, es un criminal y por si eso no fuera poco, es un asesino.

–Parecéis discos rayados –El más joven resopló–. Sé quién es Leonard Snart, no he sufrido una pérdida de memoria –Miró al otro con seriedad–. Ya tengo suficiente con Joe y Cisco pensando que no puedo hacer nada solo y sin su permiso, y no necesito que tú también te pongas en ese plan.

–Pero es que en esto tienen razón –replicó–. Él no es alguien de quien te puedas fiar.

–Pues lo siento mucho, pero no vas a conseguir hacerme cambiar de opinión –aseguró–, así que ya puedes volver a Star City.

–En ese caso tendré que encargarme yo mismo de esto.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el CSI encarándolo–. ¿Matarlo?

–Sí si es necesario.

–¿Y cómo te hace eso mejor que él, si se puede saber? –cuestionó sabiendo que sus palabras le dolerían–. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, el teléfono del meta-humano sonó con el tono de alarma y cuando contestó la llamada tan solo escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo.

–Date prisa, Barry –dijo Cisco–, cara-escarcha ha vuelto.

Quiso protestar por el nombre, pero antes de poder hacerlo escuchó en el fondo a Caitlin adelantarse a él.

–Eso es malo hasta para ti.

–Pensaré en algo mejor –gruñó–, lo prometo.

En ese momento decidió que lo mejor era terminar la llamada, ir corriendo hasta los Laboratorios STAR para cambiarse y salir de nuevo a las calles como Flash para enfrentarse a esa amenaza.


	14. Frosty issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry vuelve a enfrentarse al meta, esta vez con algo de ayuda.

Que el meta hubiera vuelto a atacar le había venido bien a Barry porque no quería seguir discutiendo con su amigo.

¿Cuándo iban a entender los demás que era un adulto y que podía tomar sus propias decisiones y aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos?

Estaba claro que las reacciones de sus amigos eran parte de las consecuencias de haber empezado a salir con Snart, pero eso no quería decir que después de haber sido apartado totalmente del lado de sus amigos por un error cometido, tuviera que aguantar eso también.

Sí, era cierto que había vuelto al pasado y había salvado a su madre, pero la primera vez que se había planteado esa oportunidad, todos habían estado de acuerdo con aceptar la decisión que fuera a tomar.

Si lo hubiera hablado con ellos antes de viajar al pasado una vez más, le habrían animado a hacerlo, pero evidentemente no se acordarían cuando hubiera vuelto a cambiar los sucesos ocurridos y la situación hubiera sido prácticamente la misma.

Suspiró mientras llegaba a los Laboratorios STAR y se cambió en menos de un segundo antes de pararse por completo para que sus amigos le dieran la información necesaria para detener al criminal.

Una vez supo hacia dónde se tenía que dirigir, se fue allí y se enfrentó al delincuente, entreteniéndolo a duras penas hasta que llegó Flecha Verde.

La verdad sea dicha, que Oliver llegara no sirvió demasiado puesto que casi fue congelado unas pocas veces ya que era un blanco más fácil para el otro y le costaba bastante más esquivar los ataques.

–¡Cuidado!

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar el velocista antes de sentir cómo sus piernas se comenzaban a congelar y el hielo subía por todo su cuerpo.

Pero antes de convertirse por completo en un cubito de hielo, escuchó el familiar sonido de la pistola de frío y vio cómo el meta se congelaba por completo, dejando tan solo sus manos al descubierto.

–Yo en vuestro lugar le pondría rápido las esposas –El Capitán Frío guardó su arma–, absorbe el hielo y no tardará mucho en descongelarse.

En vez de eso, el encapuchado le apuntó con su arco y flecha y lo miró con seriedad mientras el héroe de Central City se libraba del hielo que cubría parte de su cuerpo.

–Baja el arma –ordenó el de pelo castaño–. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

–En ayudar a un amigo.

Oliver disparó al novio del CSI sin pensárselo, pero evidentemente el velocista fue más rápido que la flecha y la cogió antes de que llegara hasta Leonard.

–¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza? –Barry lanzó la flecha al suelo y estampó a su supuesto amigo contra una pared a toda velocidad–. ¡Dejad de tomar decisiones por mí!

–Flash –Snart se acercó al otro ladrón, que ya estaba casi descongelado, y le puso unas esposas–, eres mejor que ellos, no te rebajes a su nivel –Noqueó al otro criminal y miró al justiciero a los ojos–. Queen y tu padre se darán cuenta en algún momento de que no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño.

–¡¿Le has dicho quién soy?! –Exclamó Oliver–. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Barry?!

–No le ha hecho falta –contestó el delincuente–. ¿Oliver Queen llega a la ciudad y Flecha Verde también aparece? –Lo miró con una ceja alzada–. No soy idiota, y sé unir cabos, justo cuando vuelves a Starling City aparece el justiciero, y te han acusado varias veces –Negó con la cabeza–. Barry me lo habrá dicho o no, pero no hay que ser muy listo para saber que dos más dos son cuatro.

El justiciero hizo un movimiento brusco para liberarse del agarre de su amigo y éste le permitió que se soltara, pero no se alejó demasiado de él, pues pensaba que sería capaz de volver a disparar a Leonard.

–¿Qué estás intentando demostrar, Barry? –preguntó Flecha Verde–. Ya sabemos que eres un buen chico y que eres responsable –dijo–, y todos cometemos errores, así que este paripé no es necesario.

–Eso es lo que no ves –El de pelo castaño frunció el ceño–, que yo no soy como tú y no estoy constantemente intentando demostrar nada a nadie –Negó con la cabeza–. Estoy aprovechando la oportunidad que se me ha presentado –afirmó–, y puede que todo esto salga mal, que Len me traicione otra vez o incluso que le revele al mundo que soy Flash, pero yo no creo que lo vaya a hacer –explicó–. Confío en él, y si resulta que al final vosotros teníais razón y que veíais algo que yo no, entonces habré cometido un error porque yo he querido, no porque vosotros me hayáis dejado.

Finalmente, el héroe se separó de Oliver para ponerse al lado del criminal inconsciente, levantarlo del suelo y acercarlo hasta donde estaba el vehículo de su amigo.

El justiciero, por su parte, cogió del brazo al CSI con cara de confusión, a pesar de que tan solo había hecho ese gesto para ponerle un localizador.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–El gran agujero negro en el cielo de Central City fue causado porque viajé al pasado para salvar a mi madre –habló con seriedad–. Todos sabían que cambiaría el presente, pero aun así **_me dejaron_** hacerlo –Negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo con tristeza–. Al final no la salvé y aun así murió mucha gente –Frunció el ceño–. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy harto de que la gente que me rodea haga todo lo imposible por tomar las decisiones importantes de mi vida.

–Barry –habló de nuevo Snart–, tu familia y tus amigos están para ayudarte y darte consejos, y ese día no te dejaron cambiar el presente, te dejaron **_tomar la decisión_** de cambiarlo –Entonces miró al justiciero–. Queen aquí presente sí que está intentando tomar una decisión por ti y en algún momento se dará cuenta de que si no quiere perderte de su vida tendrá que aceptar tus decisiones –Le puso la mano en el brazo–. Así que dejémoslo pensar, no vale la pena que discutas con él por esto y que alguno acabe diciendo o haciendo algo de lo que se arrepienta.

El héroe de Central City miró fijamente con seriedad a su amigo durante apenas medio segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para él, y finalmente se dio la vuelta, aceptando que Leonard tenía razón.

–Dile a los demás que no me llamen si no es absolutamente necesario –El velocista de dirigió a Oliver–. Mañana es mi día libre, así que no creo que aparezca por los Laboratorios STAR.

A pesar de decir eso, cuando Barry se fue de allí con su pareja paró en su apartamento para dejar el teléfono, darse una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda antes de llevarse consigo al otro hombre a su casa.


	15. Feels like a good life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry está dispuesto a pasar el día con Leo, pero al igual que siempre, algo le frustra sus planes.

Barry se pasó el resto del día en casa de Snart, disfrutando de su compañía y hablando de temas sin importancia porque el chico quería olvidarse de todos sus problemas por un rato aunque fuera.

El velocista le había pedido que por favor apagara su teléfono para que no lo volvieran a rastrear, y el mayor había cumplido sin pensárselo ni un segundo porque tampoco quería ser molestado.

–Sé que puede ser difícil de creer ahora, pero pronto habrá pasado todo –Lo intentó tranquilizar su pareja–. No pueden estar enfadados por siempre ni intentando separarte de mí toda la vida.

–No los conoces bien –Suspiró–. Son capaces de encerrarme en Iron Heighs tan solo para que deje de verte.

–En ese caso cumpliré mi palabra y te llevaré lejos de aquí –aseguró–. No pienso permitir que hagan de tu vida un Infierno –dijo–, ya han hecho eso por ti demasiados enemigos tuyos.

–Muchas gracias, Leo –Sonrió levemente–, pero dales algo de tiempo, por favor.

El ladrón asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo en aceptar esa razonable petición por parte del otro, pero aun así ya había empezado a pensar en posibles lugares a los que mudarse si fuera necesario.

Central City era su hogar, y también el de Barry, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar eso por el bien del chico y por su comodidad anímica.

Era evidente que allá a donde fueran iban a llamar la atención porque Barry no iba a dejar de querer ser un héroe y salvar a gente, y estaba claro que sus amigos lo encontrarían e irían a buscarlo para intentar convencerlo de que volviera a casa, pero si el criminal veía de nuevo cualquier rechazo hacia el velocista o la relación que tenía con él entonces se aseguraría de echarlos de allí de una vez por todas.

El resto de la tarde pasó con normalidad, y antes de que ninguno de los dos se pudiera dar cuenta ya se había hecho la hora de irse a dormir, por lo que se metieron ambos en la cama y se durmieron enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente lo que les despertó no fue una alarma, ni siquiera se la habían puesto porque no era necesario, fue una explosión no demasiado lejana a donde se encontraban en ese momento, por lo que el héroe se levantó enseguida de la cama y suspiró.

–Solo pido un día –murmuró–, ¿es tanto pedir un día de descanso?

El ladrón salió también de la cama para cambiarse y miró al más joven con preocupación, pensando en si debería intervenir o no, al fin y al cabo se preocupaba por él.

–¿Vas a ir a ver qué ocurre? –preguntó con seriedad–. ¿Tú solo, sin refuerzos?

–Cuidado, Leo –habló con diversión el velocista–, o empezaré a pensar que le estás cogiendo el gusto a esto de ayudarme a proteger la ciudad.

El mayor lo miró con falso desprecio, no realmente en desacuerdo con esa afirmación pero tampoco dispuesto a admitir que quizá, si el otro jugaba bien sus cartas podría ayudarlo de vez en cuando aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que estaba bien y divertirse un poco.

–No te hagas ilusiones –contestó–, no pienso dejar de robar por muchas veces que te ayude con tus enemigos –Alzó una ceja–. Ser un héroe no está muy bien pagado.

El de pelo castaño se rió mientras que el ladrón comenzaba a vestirse como Capitán Frío, por lo que, sabiendo las intenciones del mayor, cogió algo de comida de la nevera para no tener problemas y se fue a la puerta.

–Nos vemos allí.

Mientras el chico iba a los Laboratorios STAR para cambiarse, ver que todavía no había nadie allí y dirigirse a toda prisa al lugar de la explosión, el criminal salió de su casa una vez estuvo preparado y fue también, en moto, hasta el mismo sitio. Sin embargo, el ladrón se quedó escondido, mirando a su alrededor para observarlo todo y salir solo si fuera necesario.

Cuando su pareja llegó y se enfrentó al nuevo meta-humano, lo vio todo desde una esquina, tan solo disparando una vez su pistola de frío para despistar al tipo y que Flash pudiera detenerlo.

Tras eso, como su presencia allí ya no era necesaria, el delincuente volvió a su casa y encendió su teléfono para poder comunicarse con el chico o con su hermana (Mick simplemente aparecía en su casa si quería algo) si hiciera falta.

Barry volvió a los Laboratorios tras dejar al meta en la comisaría y vio que por fin habían llegado sus amigos.

–Parece que ya no te hacemos falta.

Su mejor amigo habló sin rencor, mostrándole en la pantalla el aviso de que la pistola de frío había sido disparada, y el héroe asintió con la cabeza sin dudarlo. No era necesario mentir o negar algo que era evidente.

–Leo me ayudó a detenerlo, sí.

–Me alegro –contestó el moreno–. De verdad, Barry, sé que he dicho cosas que han podido sentarte mal, pero solo es porque estoy preocupado –Se rascó la nuca–. Espero que al final todo salga bien y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te apoyaré, ¿vale?

–¿Tanto te asustó lo que te dijo Lisa?

–No. Sabes. Cuánto.

Ambos se rieron un poco y se abrazaron, terminando así con la posible tensión que todavía quedara entre ellos.

–Bueno –Suspiró el velocista–, ahora solo faltan Oliver y Joe.

–Yo no me preocuparía mucho por Oliver –habló la chica con una sonrisa–, estoy segura de que Felicity lo ha hecho entrar en razón.

–Sí, tío –afirmó su amigo–. Ayer salió de aquí con ganas de asesinarlo –Negó con la cabeza–. No quiero estar en el pellejo de Oliver, la verdad.

Después de estar hablando con sus amigos durante un rato, con normalidad por fin tras demasiado tiempo, se despidió de ellos y se marchó directo a su casa, pues no sabía si su pareja estaría allí o no. No habían hablado de eso el día anterior.

De todas formas, poco después de acomodarse en su sofá recibió una llamada de Snart, así que cogió su teléfono y contestó para poder charlar con él.

Lo primero que el mayor le preguntó, evidentemente, era si estaba bien, si había tenido algún problema después de dejar al meta en la comisaría, y el héroe le contestó que todo iba perfectamente y le explicó la conversación que había tenido con su amigo.

Finalmente, cuando por fin se despidieron el criminal dijo algo que llamó la curiosidad del más joven.

–Bien, entonces hablamos mañana.

–¿Mañana? –Frunció el ceño pero instantes después sonrió de lado–. ¿Hoy ya has hecho planes, Leo?

–Nada que vaya a admitir –contestó casi de forma juguetona–, pero quizá **esté** haciendo planes.

–Espero que sea para cuando Oliver ya se haya marchado –Suspiró con resignación–, porque de lo contrario sabré que lo has hecho para molestar y solo para molestar.

–No te prometo nada –Se rió–. Cogeré el móvil de vez en cuando por si quieres algo –aseguró–. Hasta luego.

–Está bien –aceptó–, yo voy a darme un baño.

–Piensa en mí.

La conversación terminó y el de pelo castaño, con una sonrisa, comenzó a desnudarse y a llenar su bañera mientras el ladrón empezaba a reunir información sobre el lugar en el que quería robar.


	16. A little bit of trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart vuelve a las andadas y Flash le planta cara.

Si apenas una semana después de la conversación telefónica entre el héroe de Central City y el Capitán frío hubo un robo y el chico no se sorprendió, nadie podía culparlo porque la verdad era que se lo esperaba. Quizá no tan pronto, pero su pareja era un genio para los delitos.

De todas formas, no fue él el que se dio cuenta porque estaba en su casa descansando y pensando en qué se pondría al día siguiente para su cita con su novio cuando recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo explicándole que habían recibido la señal del uso de la pistola de frío.

El moreno enseguida le dio la dirección y en apenas medio minutos ya se había cambiado a su traje de Flash y estaba parado delante del criminal.

–No esperarías que te dejara ir y venir a tu antojo, ¿cierto? –preguntó el más joven con tono juguetón–. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

–Pero teníamos un trato, _Flash_ –contestó–. No me digas que se te ha olvidado tan _rápido_.

–La verdad sea dicha, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad –Barry se acercó a él en un parpadeo–. No he tenido muchas ocasiones de verte así vestido desde que estamos juntos.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera contestar o hacer nada, el velocista anuló por completo la distancia entre sus bocas y se dedicó a besarlo con profundidad, ignorando totalmente las voces que le hablaban por los auriculares y haciendo que el otro hombre se olvidara de todo.

O por lo menos hasta que unos cuantos policías, entre los que se incluía su padre adoptivo, entraron en el lugar y los interrumpieron, haciendo que el héroe se separara del delincuente con una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa.

–Todo vuestro, agentes.

–Auch, eso ha sido _frío_ hasta para ti, _Flash_ –habló Snart, dejándose desarmar por el héroe–. Y luego soy yo el criminal… Eres malvado.

Barry sabía que su pareja podría escaparse, no sería la primera vez que lo haría, pero aun así, tras guiñarle un ojo al otro, se fue directo a los Laboratorios STAR para cambiarse y mandarle un par de mensajes tanto a Lisa como a Mick para estuvieran enterados e hicieran algo si fuera necesario. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco quería estar lejos de su chico durante mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –preguntó Caitlin, sorprendida.

–Una táctica de distracción –contestó el chico mientras se reía–, y ha funcionado totalmente.

–Sí, pero solo funcionará una vez. –aseguró su amigo.

–No perderé nada por intentarlo otra.

Se quedó allí con ellos, charlando con los otros dos mientras cenaban algo hasta que el detective apareció echando humo y, evidentemente, cabreado por lo que había visto apenas un rato atrás.

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?! –preguntó furioso–. ¡Toda la comisaría habla ya de que el Capitán Frío y Flash se estaban besando!

–Bueno, eso es lo que las parejas hacen –respondió desafiante–, no es como si yo pudiera salir mucho a la calle con Leo, y cuando lo hago él tiene que ir prácticamente disfrazado para que no lo reconozcan.

–¡Exacto! –exclamó–. ¡Porque es un criminal!

–Joe, lo entiendo, estás preocupado –Lo miró fijamente–, pero no voy a dejar que controles mi vida –afirmó–. Soy mayorcito y sé cuidarme solo, y si tengo que cometer algún error, lo haré para poder aprender de él –Frunció el ceño–. Hasta Oliver lo ha entendido, ¿por qué no quieres entenderlo tú?

–Porque en el mejor de los casos tan solo te romperá el corazón.

–No –Barry negó con la cabeza–. En el mejor de los casos yo tendré razón y pasaré muchos años con él –Suspiró–. Por favor, Joe, tan solo dale una oportunidad.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños –protestó el policía–. No pienso darle una oportunidad a alguien que sé que te va a hacer daño y quizá te mate.

–Bien –Finalmente se puso serio–, en ese caso no me esperes para cenar o comer en Navidad, y probablemente tampoco en Noche Vieja.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el mayor asombrado–. No puedes estar hablando en serio –Frunció el ceño–. ¿Lo estás eligiendo a él antes que a tu propia familia?

–Estoy eligiendo a alguien que me entiende y me respeta antes que a un hombre que todavía me trata como a un niño aun habiendo demostrado muchísimas veces que no lo soy.

El detective no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que se giró hacia los otros dos, totalmente incrédulo, y les hizo un gesto para que intervinieran.

–Uh… –murmuró Cisco–. No nos queremos meter en una discusión familiar.

–Tonterías –Se quejó el policía–, sois tan parte de esto como nosotros.

West se creía que los jóvenes se pondrían de su parte, que ellos también estaban en contra de la relación de Barry con Snart y que le intentarían hacer entrar en razón, pero cuando escuchó lo que dijeron fue como si le tiraran un jarro de agua fría por encima.

–Lo siento, Joe –La chica fue la primera en intervenir–, pero Barry tiene razón –Se alzó levemente de hombros.

–Sí, tío, puede que no estemos de acuerdo, pero se merecen una oportunidad –añadió el moreno–. Desde que empezaron a hablar después de todo el lío del Flashpoint, Snart no ha hecho nada más que cuidar a Barry –Se rascó la nuca de forma nerviosa–. Y aunque Lisa y Mick ya saben quién es Flash bajo la máscara, nadie ha venido a por nosotros.

En ese momento la doctora le dio un codazo a su amigo por hablar demasiado, puesto que el detective todavía no sabía que Barry les había dicho a los otros dos quién era en realidad, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para impedir que se le fuera la lengua.

–¿Vosotros también? –preguntó, sintiéndose traicionado–. ¿Y qué es eso de que Lisa y Rory saben la identidad de Flash? –Frunció un poco más el ceño–. ¿Snart se lo dijo?

–No, Joe, se lo dije yo –No era del todo una verdad, pero tampoco una mentira–. Confío en ellos, y sé que sería demasiado pedirte que tú también lo hicieras –aceptó–, pero lo que te estoy pidiendo es que confíes en mí.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, y el héroe supo que, a pesar de que no iba a ser mucho, iba a haber un avance, por lo que se relajó un poco sin apartar la mirada de su padre adoptivo.

–Me lo pensaré.

Sin decir nada más, el hombre se marchó, dejando a los tres jóvenes tal y como estaban antes de su llegada, comiendo y charlando.

Pero aun así, tan solo porque no acababa de fiarse de que Joe se mantuviera al margen, cogió su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a la hermana de su pareja.

_“Avisadme si necesitáis mi ayuda. Tan solo si es estrictamente necesario.”_


	17. Important for the timeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Tierra tiene un pequeño problema de Dominadores.

Lisa y Mick no necesitaron la ayuda del velocista, pero le hicieron saber al Capitán Frío que se había ofrecido a echar una mano si fuera necesario, aunque la verdad es que eso no influyó en absoluto para nada excepto para aumentar la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro.

Quizá era una tontería por parte de Barry, pero su pareja no se había ido de la lengua respecto a la identidad de Flash, y no le guardaba rencor por haberlo detenido porque ciertamente era divertido ese juego que tenían.

Que cuando unos alienígenas atacaran la Tierra para llevarse al héroe, Snart fuera el primero en oponerse solo hizo que el más joven lo quisiera un poco más.

Al criminal le dio igual que nadie quisiera confiar en Barry por haber cambiado el pasado (y con él el presente) o por estar saliendo con alguien como él, en ningún momento dejó de estar de su parte, y por ello también estuvieron apoyándolo su hermana y el pirómano.

Por su parte, sus amigos, Oliver y Kara también lo estuvieron defendiendo, por lo que las cosas no estuvieron tan tensas entre todos.

En un momento en el que no estaban **tan** ocupados, el velocista se ocupó de quedarse un momento a solas con Rip para poder preguntarle lo que le había estado dando rondando por la cabeza desde el primer momento.

–¿Por qué no te llevaste a Leo y a Mick?

–¿Qué? –El antiguo maestro del tiempo parecía confuso–. ¿A qué te refieres?

El joven desvió la mirada, un poco indeciso en si debería seguir la conversación o había sido un error, pero ya había comenzado, así que no valía la pena echarse atrás, y además tenía curiosidad.

–En la anterior línea temporal te los llevaste contigo, con las demás leyendas –explicó–. Leo murió salvándoos –Se rascó la nuca–. ¿Por qué no te lo llevaste en esta línea temporal? –preguntó–. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Rip se quedó pensativo durante un rato, dudando en si contestarle o no y en cómo hacerlo, pero finalmente miró a los ojos al velocista y se alzó levemente de hombros.

–Elegí a las personas que se unirían a las Leyendas porque no tenían ninguna influencia en la línea temporal ni en el futuro –respondió–. Si escogí como a uno de ellos al señor Snart en la anterior línea temporal pero en esta no, es porque en ésta es o será importante –Se giró para dar por terminada la conversación–. Viendo su actual relación contigo, no me sorprende.

El chico sonrió levemente, pues aunque no podía estar seguro, se imaginaba que las palabras del otro hombre querían decir que el ladrón estaría con él más tiempo, y la verdad era que eso le alegraba más de lo que se había esperado.

El resto de la lucha contra los extraterrestres fue, en resumen, mejor de lo que podía haberse esperado y, por suerte, se acabaron marchando, por lo que todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, naves o Tierras.

Cuando el héroe llegó a su casa, lo hizo con su pareja, y nada más estuvieron a solas y tranquilos, el velocista abrazó al ladrón y escondió la cara en su cuello de forma íntima mientras suspiraba.

–Gracias por confiar en mí y no darte por vencido conmigo. –dijo el más joven.

–¿Eso no lo tendría que decir yo? –Sonrió de lado–. Me has robado la frase.

–Supongo que algunos vicios se pegan.

El criminal se rió, le levantó la cabeza con algo de delicadeza y lo besó en los labios durante un buen rato hasta que ambos decidieron que era hora de, por lo menos, moverse a algún lugar más cómodo.

–No tengo ningún robo interesante para planear –murmuró el mayor–, ¿qué te parece si nos acomodamos en el sofá con una manta y quizá algo de helado y nos ponemos a ver la tele hasta que uno de los dos se duerma?

El velocista aceptó la oferta sin dudarlo y no mucho después ya estaban los dos sentados, cubiertos con una manta y viendo la tele encendida mientras comían helado, pero no había pasado más de una hora cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

El héroe suspiró con resignación, bastante dispuesto a quedarse donde estaba sin moverse e ignorar a quien los quisiera molestar, pero como insistieron se acabó levantando, dándole la tarrina de helado a su pareja y abriendo la puerta.

–Hola, Barry –saludó el policía–, quería ver si estabas bien.

Las cosas todavía no se habían acabado de arreglar entre ellos, pero aun así el más joven lo dejó entrar en su casa ya que lo que tuvieran que hablar sería mejor hacerlo en privado, aunque fuera para no molestar a los vecinos por lo menos.

–Buenas noches, detective –Miró a su pareja–. Será mejor que vaya a guardar el helado.

Sin decir nada más, bajó el volumen de la televisión para que no molestara y se marchó a la cocina para hacer lo que había dicho y darles privacidad a los otros dos.

–Como puedes ver estoy bien –habló el velocista–, gracias por venir.

–Sé que todo esto ha sido muy extraño, con todo lo de esos aliens y tal –dijo–, pero quería asegurarme de que realmente estabas bien –Se pasó una mano por la cabeza–, y también decirte que podéis venir a cenar a casa en Navidad.

–¿Los dos? –preguntó asombrado.

–Sí, Barry, los dos –aseguró–. E incluso podría aceptar a Lisa y con algo de alcohol y una promesa firmada de que nada saldrá ardiendo, a Rory –Al ver el gesto de incredulidad de Barry, el policía suspiró–. He escuchado todo lo que ha pasado y confío en ti, así que estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

El héroe le dio un abrazo a su padre adoptivo y sonrió ampliamente, contento con la resolución de toda aquella situación.

–Hablaré con Leo y ya te comentaré algo.

El hombre se marchó no mucho después y cuando cerró la puerta de casa, el delincuente volvió de la cocina con un par de platos de comida recién hechos.

–Así que el detective West está dispuesto a dejarme entrar en su casa, ¿eh?

Barry rodó los ojos, pero se le pasó enseguida al ver la comida, pues ciertamente le apetecía más comer que discutir seriamente con su pareja por espiarlos.

–Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

–Hablabais muy alto –Se alzó de hombros.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

–Lisa estará encantada de tener una verdadera comida Navideña –dijo dándole los cubiertos al otro–. Mick, por otra parte, estará contento en cualquier parte que haya comida y alcohol.

–¿Y tú?

–Yo estaré contento en cualquier parte en la que estés tú.

Sin poder evitarlo, Barry sonrió tan ampliamente que cualquiera podría haber jurado que le dolería la boca después, besó intensamente a su pareja y comió junto a él con un sentimiento en su pecho que le decía que, tal vez, no había sido tan malo cambiar el pasado.

Eso sí, se aseguraría de no volver a hacerlo para no cambiar absolutamente nada de las cosas porque le encantaban tal y como estaban en ese momento.

Era la recompensa que había estado buscando.

 

** FIN **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues este trabajo ya está acabado :O  
> Que nadie se preocupe, ¡que tengo más ideas en mente!  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado y espero que os haya gustado mucho leer el fic ^^  
> Os estaré esperando a todos en mis otros trabajos(??)  
> Kudos = Amor <3  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
